Naruto: Devil and Sage
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: A boy with no soul and a baby born to carry a beast. Both destined to be alone until the Devil and Boundary interfered.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. I also don't own Touhou that is own by Zun. Mark Frey is own by Giratina Zero.

Summary: A boy with no soul and a baby born to carry a beast. Both destined to be alone until the Devil and Boundary interfered.

Devil and Sage

Chapter 1: First Step

A woman paced in a dark room. She was a tall and beautiful woman with long blond hair wearing a purple and white dress with a white mob cap on her head. In the room with her was an unconscious seven year old with light brown hair and a sleeping baby with whisker marks and blond hair. Standing in the corner of the room was a pink haired woman wearing a blue kimono with white frills, matching blue hat with a traditional ghost headband and symbol on it.

"Yukari-chan, what are you going to do?" The pink haired woman asked her pacing friend, Yakumo Yukari. "The older one just appeared out of nowhere and you promised Naruto-kun's parents you'd look after him."

"I know Yuyuko." Yukari replied to the Ghost Princess of Hakugyokuro, Saigyouji Yuyuko. "I am going to keep my promise with Kushina and Minato but the other one may be a problem. We don't know where he's from or who he is. And there's the fact that while Ran was inspecting him she felt no life force from him and yet he's alive. I think he may just be a God Doll." Yuyuko looked at the older boy sadly. A God Doll was a human being created by a god just for the sole purpose of suffering. A way to vent the god's frustrations. They can't give faith to any god or gain favor by gods so their luck is almost always bad so many just commit suicide. Such an existence is cursed to so much pain, loneliness, and misery that even some of the most evil beings feel sorry for these God Dolls.

"Do you have any idea which one made him?" Yuyuko asked.

"Ran is researching it right now." Yukari said simply. She was disgusted that a god made a God Doll. Many gods had forsaken the practice out of regret but whatever god had crafted the boy didn't seem to have those feelings. "Unfortunately seeing as he can't gain favor...it may be best to just return him to his world. It would hurt him more being in this land of fantasy knowing that he could never learn magic than to return to his own world and continue to suffer...much as I would wish to give him a better life."

"What gives you the right to make that decision?" A voice said. Yuyuko and Yukari turned to see the older boy was waking up. His eyes were grey and hauntingly empty which pained the two women. "So what if I can't learn magic...at least here I no longer have to suffer under the tyrannical reign of the being that brought me forth."

"That's true but-" Yuyuko started but the boy growled like an animal causing her to stop.

"If no god can give me favor than turn me over to a demon! I'll embrace all manner of evil if I have to...I won't suffer...and I won't let others suffer!" The boy roared. Yukari started to notice that the room was getting darker as if a veil was being put over the only window letting in any moonlight. "I swear on this broken body of mine that I will do whatever it takes to gain the power needed to protect others and save those cursed with my fate!"

"If that's the case...than perhaps my Mistress can assist you, Mark Frey." A voice said causing everyone to turn to see a blond woman with a silver sword wearing a red maid's outfit behind the boy. "I am Yumeko, head maid to the Goddess of Makai, Shinki. Your dark essence called to her and attempted to summon you to her home of Pandemonium but your essence dissipated just before you were taken and ended up here."

"Why should I trust a goddess?" Mark scoffed.

"She is more Devil than Goddess." Yumeko said. Mark thought for a moment before smiling.

"Take me to her then. I want to hear what she has to say." Mark said with a small smile before turning to the other two women. "Thank you for looking after me as I slept. I'll repay you for the kindness at some point." Mark then turned back to Yumeko who held out a hand. Mark grabbed it and the two were gone in an instant.

Seven years later.

A seven year old Uzumaki Naruto, wearing an orange shirt and pair of jeans, was chasing a teenaged man through the forest. The teen was wearing black boots with white bone armor on them, black cargo pants with three crisscrossing black belts and one crimson one, an untucked white button up shirt, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Nii-san wait up!" Naruto called.

"Sorry Naruto." The young man said as he turned and stopped. He took off his sunglasses, revealing himself to be Mark Frey. Mark had made a deal with Shinki allowing him to learn from her and Yumeko as well as be a sibling to the young Naruto as a way to repay his debt to Yukari. "I forget that my walking speed is faster than your running speed. But we do need to hurry if we want to meet this Youmu girl that Yuyuko was talking about."

Both of them soon came across a huge clearing with a girl sitting in the center of it. She had a odd white sphere floating around her. She had a pair of swords and was wearing a green outfit that seems to be like that of a gardener. She also had sliver or white hair.

"So you must be Mark Frey and Uzumaki Naruto right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. You must be Yuyuko's gardener." Mark asked.

"Yes my name is Youmu Konpaku." Youmu said while getting off the ground with the sphere kept on floating around her.

"What's with the orb?" Naruto asked.

"She's a half phantom." Mark said

"Wait so your half dead how does that work?" Naruto asked

"Don't ask." Youmu said.

"Also there is a fallen kindness Goddess around here. I was keeping a track of her. These deity normally fallen when there world collapse and became deity to God Dolls. It a sad existence actually. Someone turning a Kind Deity into that by force just so they keep on failing on saving someone." Youmu commented

"Kindness Goddess?" Mark asked he never did heard that deity type.

"They Goddess that govern kindness in the world. They basically when good thing happen to someone. Except that can be turn against them like what happen to this one. A God Doll is created. Somewhere a Goddess of Kindness get forcefully converted into this Deity to God Dolls to forever try to save the God Dolls but always failing in the end." Youmu said.

"Take me to her." Mark growled as electricity crackled and two electric claws formed from each hand. "Or things get ugly."

"I will take you to her." Youmu said as she get up since Youmu was making sure the Fallen Goddess of Kindness didn't hurt herself in the process. Soon all of them kept on walking until they came across a clearing and spotted a figure nearby.

Mark walked up and knelt down. "Hi." Mark said

The Fallen Goddess of Kindness brought out a small sigh and took out a little marker and wrote on it. She then present it to Mark.

"Hello." the signpost said.

"Can't speak?" The God Doll asked

"Yes it hurt way to much to speak." Fallen Goddess Sigh read.

"That is another part of there sad existence there kind voice cause them pain that they can't even encourage anyone anymore." Youmu said.

"My name is Mark. A God Doll." Mark said

"I forgot my name." the sigh read.

"I see." Mark said.

Mark then pick up the small Goddess and place on top of Naruto head.

"You keep a eye on her." Mark said to Naruto while he then looked at Youmu.

"So she is soulless like me?" Mark asked

"One can say like that. But is different since sometimes these Fallen Goddess can be made on purpose if a God Doll was made which is you. Yuyuko thinks you was created to get revenge on this Fallen Goddess of Kindness." Youmu replied.

"Why? She didn't make me." Mark said

"It because you actually the only living God Doll in the world since all other deity stopped that practice because they felt terrible for it. Plus the fact someone created you and knew that a Goddess of Kindness will get forcefully converted into this. Yukari found out there was other before you except each one of them died not that long and each death a new God Doll and Fallen Goddess was created like the deity creating them was targeting someone. There was even two at once but all died until you was discovered and that stopped. No more new God Doll or Fallen Goddess. But now Goddess of Kindness are very low in number and this might affect the world outside of Gensokyo.

Mark looked down growling, sending a shiver through Youmu. "I will kill whoever made me!" Mark howled.

"Yes since whoever this deity is putting our world at sake." Youmu said.

Mark calmed down and turned to Youmu. "Sorry about earlier. Still...might I request a duel?" Mark asked.

"Sure I was actually going to request for you to duel me. Since it is a tradition of a Konpaku." Youmu said but she wasn't going to say what the other part of the tradition was.

Mark stepped back and bowed as he rematerialized his claws. "Pay attention, Naruto." Mark said

"I will pay attention." Naruto said.

"Ready Youmu?" Mark asked

"I ready." Youmu said. Mark smirked as he dashed forward and slashed at Youmu. But she quickly block the attack and slash at him. Mark blocked with his other claw before kicking Youmu in the sternum. But her orb hit Mark right in the face.

"Not bad. Warmed up yet?" Mark asked as the wind began to swirl at his feet.

"Yes I'm warm up right now." Youmu said thinking Mark is actually perfect.

"Good. I'll try not to be lethal but Makai magic is so naturally." Mark said before sending a black and silver lightning wave at Youmu. But Youmu just quickly slice the attack in half. Which greatly shock Mark.

"There is nothing my sword can not cut." Youmu said.

"Really?" Mark said before a slash appeared on Youmu's shirt. "Same with my claws."

"Yes same with your claws." Youmu said when Mark took notice his claws was missing some parts of them.

"How!" Mark asked in shock since he didn't took notice of her slashing at him.

"I actually way faster then anyone can think." Youmu replied.

"Impressive." Mark said as the wind kicked up. "Wind Slash." Small cuts appeared over Youmu and her shirt was shredded, revealing her wraps underneath. Suddenly the wrap unwind revealing Youmu B-cup size breast as Naruto quickly covered his eye.

"Not bad...Naruto they are just breasts!" Mark said.

"No I heard there is some custom that you not to suppose to look at a women breast or us you get married to her. That what Yukari told me. Plus it rude to stare." Naruto replied. Youmu just sigh since she was defeated and Mark saw her breast as well. That mean the other part of tradition will happen and she have to explain it to him.

"That custom is ancient. Also, you are a ninja. You may have to fight a half naked woman." Mark pointed out.

"Actually from what I read. Women don't use there body like that since Shinobi are just a military force." Naruto commented.

"Mark you have to marry me." Youmu said which cause Mark mouth to drop.

"No I don't." Mark said. "Or rather I can't. No soul."

"You beat me in combat and saw my breast. By tradition I actually engaged to you. Also I don't care if you have a soul. I will make you learn to love." Youmu said while approaching Mark.

"Get closer and you die. God Dolls are designed to kill their lovers." Mark said stepping back.

"Don't care at all." Youmu said and she kept on approaching Mark while the Fallen Goddess started to perform a odd dance on Naruto head. Which was sending something right into Mark which cause Mark to stop and Youmu got close to him and hugged him. Mark was confuse why he not hurting her at all.

"What the hell?" Mark muttered before seeing the goddess dancing. "Stop! You might kill yourself!"

"No." the Fallen Goddess said while holding up a sigh even if she is in pain.

Mark gritted his teeth. "I accept your offer Hagaromo." Mark said as a pure soul entered his body causing him to collapse in agony.

The Fallen Goddess soon started to dance more this time taking away the pain from Mark sending it up to the atmosphere which struck a flying Sin Sack right in it head causing it to blow up.

"I give you ten point for blowing up one of those perverted Sin Sacks." Naruto commented.

"Dammit! I never wanted to absorb another's soul." Mark said standing up. His left eye was now purple with a ripple pattern.

"What happen to your eye and also Chibi to the right." Naruto said and the Fallen Goddess sent up the last of Mark agonizing pain up into the air and hit a swarm of Sin Sacks blowing all of them up.

"It'll disappear in a moment." Mark muttered as his eye went back to normal.

"But still Naruto you do have a grudge against those Sin Sack." Mark commented since Naruto somehow became a eternal enemy to the Sin Sack and the women in Gensokyo are glad about that.

"And you." Mark said turning to Youmu. "You are going to pursue this aren't you?"

"Yes I'm." Youmu simply replied.

"Why?" Mark asked

"Because something connect between the two of us. Myon can even feel it." Youmu said with a blush.

Mark sighed. "I'll try." Mark said

"That is good to know but first. Can you cover up Youmu-san." Naruto asked with his eye still close.

Mark took his shirt off and draped it over Youmu.

"Plus none of those Sin Sack are around to look at you. Hey Chibi stopped dancing?" Naruto commented while the Fallen Goddess looked exhausted and in pain.

"She needs rest." Mark said.

"I'm covered now." Youmu said looking at Mark's various scars.

"What happen to you?" Youmu asked.

"Training." Mark said.

"Someone save me!" a little girl voice called out.

"That sound like a little girl in this wood?" Youmu said in shock which she is guessing someone from outside might have wander into Gensokyo. Mark and Naruto started to run towards the voice.

They soon came across a scene of dozen Sin Sack surrounded a tree which had someone hiding in the big hole. The Sin Sack looked like Nude Humanoid Male with a Sack over there head which had the kanji for Sin on it. Some of these Sin Sack also wear jumpsuit. Sin Sack were actually not Youkai but demons. Which have there own hierarchy. These type of Sin Sack represent Lust. Naruto can make out a little girl of who appear to be seven years old with indigo color hair and a pale lavender eye. She was also wearing a kimono.

"She's in my class!" Naruto said. Mark nodded before snapping his fingers causing the Sin Sacks' heads to come off. Several of the Sin Sacks looked at there direction and some of them charged at Mark. Which he know not to let them get close. There Sin are dangerous and explosive.

"Morons." Mark muttered as a Makai circle formed beneath him. "Second Circle: Lust." A purple tornado began to rage around Mark and his prey before black lightning struck it. All Naruto heard was screams as the Sin Sacks were torn apart and destroyed by Mark's ultimate spell. When the wind died none survived and Mark collapsed.

"That should take care of them." Mark commented to himself. Naruto soon approached the tree hole with his classmate still shivering inside.

"You okay?" Naruto asked

"Yes I'm okay." the girl said.

"How did you get here?" Mark asked knowing full well that the only was if she broke into Naruto's apartment.

"I was wondering were Naruto-kun was and came to his apartment. When I open his door I found myself here and surrounded by those creepy men who were talking about having fun with me and saying how cute I look." the girl said with a shiver.

"So you broke in." Naruto asked.

"I was hearing a odd sound from your apartment so I did broke in since I was worried about you Naruto-kun. I keep hearing that odd sound saying kill." the girl said.

"Did it sound like little girl?" Mark asked

"Yes it did sound like a little girl." the girl replied.

"Rumia." The "brothers" said together.

"Who is Rumia?" the girl asked.

"A sealed Demon that everyone thinks is a weak and stupid Youkai." Naruto said.

"Plus she has odd attraction to Naruto." Mark commented since if Rumia right there she must have been following him yet again.

"What is that about attraction." the girl said one can sense a bit of hostility in the girl voice.

"No idea." Naruto said

"So what is your name." Youmu asked.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata." Hinata replied Youmu took notice Hinata really doesn't feel human it actually feel alien.

"Mark Frey." Mark said

"Youmu Konpaku." Youmu replied still feeling out Hinata. She know Hinata is not a human but she not a Youkai as well. But she just feel alien. Like she not from this world or dimension.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said

"I know your name Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a blush.

"How sweet." Yuyuko said appearing.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked amazed at the women.

"Saigyouji Yuyuko." Yuyuko replied. "I'm a ghost."

"But you look alive?" Hinata commented. Yuyuko just giggled.

"Don't worried about that. But I curious about you little one." Yuyuko said since she can actually sense Hinata is not human or youkai.

"I gotta go." Mark said suddenly. "Need to get back to Makai." Mark then opened a gate to Makai before walking into it.

"Why you curious about me?" Hinata asked.

"Yuyuko-sama." Youmu said since she know her master is sensing something from Hinata. Soon everyone took notice the area got darker while a sphere of darkness was slowly approaching the group. Actually it was heading for Naruto.

"Ready to die?" A voice asked

"It Rumia." Naruto said while Hinata eye flare up in anger as she grabbed a severed Sin Sack head and threw it at the darkness which exploded sending someone out of the darkness and to the ground.

"Thankfully while sealed she is pathetically weak." Naruto said. There was Rumia true form a little girl with blonde hair and wearing a black dress and having red amulet on her head. Rumia soon got up while staring at Naruto which cause Hinata to jump at the other girl. Soon both of the girls started to fight.

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile Mark had arrived in Makai only to begin fighting an old enemy of his, Hakurei Reimu.

"How dare you invade my home!" Mark roared as he sent lightning are the Miko.

The Miko dodged and tried to fly off but Mark sent a tendril of wind with a lightning blade on the end of it that pierced the girl's shoulder before pulled her back to him before he rammed a claw into her other shoulder.

Mark lifted his right claw to slay the girl but he jumped back to avoid a barrage of star shaped danmaku. "Damn...I'm too weak to fight them and you." Mark said walking away on the wind.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile Hinata and Rumia were still fighting with each other while Yuyuko was just watching them fight. Naruto try to break them up earlier but Rumia bit him hard. Which cause Hinata to start headbutting the youkai. Rumia then bite Hinata in the shoulder which then cause the Hyuga girl to cry out in pain. Hinata then started biting Rumia as well causing the youkai moaned in pain as well since she had a grip on Rumia neck to the point it was bleeding. Both of the girls kept on fighting with each. Youmu did try to break them up but both kept on moving away from her while fighting.

Rumia then stopped as if she was trying to remember something. "Oh right. I have to go meet my friends. I'll kill you later, Naru-kun." Rumia said flying off.

"You not going to kill Naruto-kun. I not going to let some harlot like you near someone I loved!" Hinata shouted at Rumia who was floating away. But the Youkai just looked at Hinata and stared at her. One can say a very odd rivalry been formed just then over a boy except for weird reason.

"He released my true form, so by Makai law he has to die." Rumia said

"I need to kill him to stay in my true form." Rumia said.

"I don't care about that you harlot. I still not going to let you hurt someone I loved and most likely spend my life together with." Hinata shouted at Rumia while Naruto was just bit confuse. He didn't know Hinata actually had such strong feeling for him. Yuyuko was just giggling.

"Oh I so love drama." Yuyuko said.

"Wrong again Rumia." Naruto said. "Shinki-sama overturned that."

"So I just reward him then." Rumia said.

"You not getting him harlot." Hinata said since she know what Rumia mean by reward.

"What you going to do stop me." Rumia commented.

"Yes." Hinata simply replied.

"I like to see you try." Rumia said.

"I'm just going to go home now. Besides Rumia, didn't your girlfriend threaten to dump you if you kept bugging me?" Naruto asked.

"She gave me a time limit. Which I almost over it so I have to deal with you pale eye later." Rumia said while she stared at Hinata. She then flew off.

"Thank Makai." Naruto muttered. "Now to just go how and take a nap."

"Okay oh and Hinata-chan be a dear and sign this confidentiality contract." Yuyuko said. "If you don't...I'll turn you into a ghost."

"For what?" Hinata asked.

"You can never tell anyone of Gensokyo...or we'll have to kill you and your entire family." Yuyuko said in a chipper tone.

"Can I just take my little sister and live with you." Hinata asked which actually confuse Yuyuko for a second.

"Huh why would you what to live right over here?" Yuyuko asked.

"My mother died and my family really not been the same actually. They became colder to me treating me horribly. Since I inherit my mother kindness. It rub them the wrong way and my father kept looking at me oddly that I what to get away with my baby sister." Hinata said.

"Well not with me since you're alive. But I guess you can live at Mark's home in the Forest of Magic. You would have seen it already since it is where the doorway that brought you here leads." Yuyuko said

"Did you always resemble your mother in other way?" Yuyuko asked.

"Yes I kind of looked like her when she was child." Hinata replied and Yuyuko realized what the reason why Hinata father was looking at her oddly and she not going to let that happen to such a little girl.

"I'll ask Nii-San if it's okay." Naruto said pulling a crystal from his pocket.

"I overheard." Mark's voice said from the crystal. "I don't mind if she moves in."

"But we do need to get her little sister away from them without causing a incident. Plus her father might be pedophile." Yuyuko said.

"Huh?" Hinata simply said.

"Yumeko is on it." Mark replied. "Her ability to manipulate space makes this easy."

"Also tell Yumeko to get any of the little girls from her clan as well. If the father is pedophile I wouldn't trust the rest of the adult in the clan as well." Yuyuko said.

"My house is only so big." Mark said since that many people will fill up his house.

"I know that why I going to discuss with Yukari about getting a compound ready for them. Plus I know the youkai not going to bother them at all." Yuyuko said since if Hinata is not human at all the rest of her clan are not human as well. Which mean the youkai won't bug them at all.

"Also Hinata are you the Heiress of your clan?" Yuyuko asked.

"Yes." Hinata replied.

"Was there any past female Heiress in your clan at all." Yuyuko asked.

"No always male and the clan was disappointed about that including with Hanabi being born as well." Hinata replied

"Yes Mark do tell Yumeko to get all of the female children in the clan. I dim the clan unfit for female children to be raised in." Yuyuko said since she know what would happen to Hinata if she were to stay in that clan.

"Fine...but you owe me." Mark sighed knowing his quiet nights stargazing were over.

"Thank you Mark you doing them all of a favor by doing this. So Hinata anything else we should know about your clan." Yuyuko asked a bit curious about Hinata clan.

"Well ever since my mother died. All of the boys from the second branch have there cage bird seal removed and the girls in the second branch which never get them now have them." Hinata replied.

"Tell me what is this cage bird seal?" Yuyuko asked.

Mark undid his connection as he opened a gate to his home to prepare things.

"Well it a seal that protect my clan eye but I always think it some kind of slavery." Hinata replied.

"Why would they do that?" Naruto asked

"I really don't know since the Elders always said it to protect our bloodline. But I kind of not believe that if it had a function that induce pain." Hinata replied.

"Pain?" Youmu asked

"Yes the seal is place directly on there head and when activate it attack the brain and if it activate for to long. It will burn out the brain." Hinata said.

"Sounds like an enslavement deal." Youmu said

"Yeah but oddly the law always said only the male get the seal not the female. But that all change after my mother died and all of the girls in second branch got them while the males don't. I confuse about that still since the clan always keep talking about the law of the clan is absolute but to me they just broke a law." Hinata said.

"Those men became depraved and most likely was going to turn all of you girls into sex slaves." Yuyuko said.

"How did your mother died." Yuyuko asked.

"Father said she just had a heart attack after delivering Hanabi." Hinata replied.

"Your father killed your mother for not giving him a male heir." Yuyuko simply said calm which greatly shock Hinata.

"You all there?" Mark's voice asked

"Yes we are all here." Naruto replied.

"My house is filled with Hyuuga women...also the Elders all died of cardiac arrest." Mark said

"Mark did you cause that?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps." Mark said

"Good to know." Naruto said since he just realized Hinata not ever going back to academy. Since her family might just grabbed her.

"You know I not going back to Konohagakure Naurto-kun." Hinata simply said.

"Yes you are." Mark said. "Did you know your mother kept a will?"

"No I didn't know about that." Hinata replied.

"Not surprising. I grabbed it from the corpses. It reads that should your mother die due to childbirth and there is no male heir, you are to be raised outside the clan until of age." Mark said. "Yumeko is making sure the Hokage sees it."

"I still living over here. It is outside of the clan as you can get. But I will go back to Konohagakure Academy still." Hinata replied.

"Works. Naruto bring her and Youmu over." Mark said

"Will do. Hinata-chan and Youmu please follow me." Naruto said with both girls following after him. They kept on walking for a while until they came across a clearing.

They saw a simple two story house surrounded by rose bushes of varying colors.

"He gardens?" Youmu asked.

"He's always liked roses he said." Naruto replied.

"Surprising." Hinata said. "I didn't figure him as a gardener." The three walked inside to see Mark serving omelets to the girls.

"Oh. Hey." Mark greeted

"Hello Mark-san." Hinata said.

"I know...off I like roses." Mark said. Hinata noticed her sister Hanabi was clinging to Mark.

"Hanabi-chan there you are." Hinata said while heading for her baby sister. But she couldn't get her to let go of Mark.

"She's a little traumatized. She's why I killed the Elders." Mark muttered

"What they did to my sister?" Hinata asked.

"Do? Tied her her down to examine her." Mark said. "So I have them all heart failures and untied her."

"But now I have to figure out how to get the seals off the girls." Hinata commented.

Mark only shrugged before handing Hanabi her good causing her to let go. "Youmu...kindly follow me."

"Okay then Mark." Youmu said while following after Mark.

Xxxxxxx

Mark lead Youmu upstairs to a bedroom that had a shelf that had a lot of trinkets nearly displayed. Mark closed the door. " Welcome to my room." Mark said

"There a lot of trinkets up here?" Youmu commented.

"I collect trophies from all of my wins. Never anything major though." Mark said

"What you mean?" Youmu asked.

"Every duel or game I win, my opponent gives me something minor of theirs." Mark explained

"Oh that is something." Youmu replied.

"However this time is different... because you're offering yourself." Mark said

"That is true." Youmu replied

"So once more I ask and done. Are you sure you want to be with me?" Mark asked looking at the ruins of her best and blouse under his shirt

"I'm sure of it Mark." Youmu replied.

Mark sighed taking his shirt from Youmu's shoulders. "You know I tore your top on purpose so I would win, right?" Mark asked

"I figure as much." Youmu replied.

"And you're okay with that?" Mark asked

"Yes I'm okay with that. If I wasn't I would have just severed your head and you wouldn't even notice" Youmu replied since Mark looked at his hand since he really didn't notice Youmu slicing off part of his claws. So he know she can do that.

"Still...I'm nothing special." Mark said

"To me you are and I have a feeling you have great future a head of you." Youmu replied.

"Doubtful. The only great thing about me is that I can use magic because of Makai's miasma." Mark said

"Never doubt yourself Mark. You might not feel it but I can." Youmu replied with a smile on her face.

Mark sighed before blushing. He could only ignore Youmu's well toned half naked body for so long

"Not that I don't mind looking...but please cover yourself." Mark said trying not to stare.

"Are you afraid?" Youmu asked as she got close to Mark who was blushing.

"No." Mark growled out

"Are you worried about the fact your a God Doll and fear that a relationship would never work." Youmu asked and Mark took notice her tone actually took on a sad tone of voice.

"Yeah." Mark said

"Then you letting that deity that created you win." Youmu replied which actually confuse Mark.

"You lost me." Mark said

"You not trying to make a relationship is in a big way showing you letting that deity that created you win. I mean look at the Fallen Goddess she still try to help you even if it cause her great pain. But if you just not try to make a relationship work. That deity will always win in the end. The first step of fighting against this deity is not to let your birth rule you. Because you just giving it what it wants." Youmu said.

"I know...but...I still worry that I'm not fit for any one, let alone the pale ethereal beauty in front of me." Mark muttered

"Don't worry about it. That just what the deity what you to feel." Youmu replied.

"You sure?" Mark asked wrapping an arm around Youmu's waist

"I'm very sure." Youmu said as she lean in and kiss Mark on the lips.

Mark was about deepen the kiss until he heard an insane ethereal giggle and jumped back. "You hear that?" Mark asked

"Hear what?" Youmu asked.

"A giggle...a loud...insane...giggle." Mark said

"I didn't hear no giggle?" Youmu said.

"Could it be...a Destiny Echo?" Mark muttered

"Destiny Echo?" Youmu asked.

"An echo from my future...from someone destined to be at my side." Mark said

That is something." Youmu replied.

Mark noticed Youmu looked worried. "It doesn't mean you're not destined to be at my side too." Mark said

"Oh so I will have to share. Well I will learn to get over that." Youmu said.

"I better check on the girls." Mark said

"That is true plus I should put a shirt on." Youmu replied.

Xxxxxx

Mark tossed a shirt to Youmu before walking downstairs. "I can watch them Hinata." Mark said before Hanabi latched onto his sleeve.

"Hinata what did you mean you love me?" Naruto asked the Hyuga girl.

"It's just as it sounds." Hinata said

"Whoa when you were going to tell me?" Naruto asked.

"When I had the courage." Hinata said

"Which I guessing the Rumia situation is that courage moment right." Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Hinata said blushing.

"But I have to make sure she doesn't try to reward you." Hinata commented soon everyone heard a knock on the door. Naruto then went up and open up which show Rumia yet again.

"Don't worry. She's invited." Mark said. Rumia hugged before handing Naruto a scroll.

"I am now officially your Servant." Rumia muttered.

"Say what now?" Naruto said in shock

"I asked Yumeko to deliver a message to Shinki involving Rumia. We agreed that her issue stems from having too much freedom." Mark explained

"And I will do all my best to please my master." Rumia said with a seductive look in her eye while Hinata just glared at her who glared right back at her.

"Rumia...don't forget that I, like you, am a Circle Wielder." Mark warned causing Rumia to look at Mark.

"I just messing with him. I never was going to act up on it. Just what to get a rise out of pale eyes." Rumia said which then cause Hinata to jump at her and soon both girls were fighting yet again.

"I got to say I never see anyone actually rush at Rumia before. You got a keeper that for sure." Mark said as he flinch when he saw Hinata biting Rumia on the neck.

'Damn she got strong teeth.' Mark commented in his head. Soon Naruto heard a voice of someone giggling.

"Mark did you just heard women giggling?" Naruto asked.

"It's Yukari." Mark said.

"Yukari-mama can you please show yourself." Naruto asked as a gap open up nearby.

"Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt." Yukari said

"How big sis Ran doing?" Naruto asked.

"Stressed. Still no leads on Mark's creator." Yukari said.

"Maybe Mark Creator might not actually be a Deity." Naruto commented while Hinata manage to get Rumia into a sleeper hold.

"Nothing else would have the ability." Yukari said as Youmu separated Rumia and Hinata while scolding them.

"Well we thinking of Earth Deity. Which as you said Yukari-mama that only Deity have that ability but all of them stopped that practice. But wouldn't otherworldly deity have something similar to work and might actually be targeting our world." Naruto asked.

"No actually." Yukari said. "The only one that fits that description is the God of the Cross and Mark doesn't carry her signature. If he did Shinki would have killed him immediately."

"You still thinking of the realm of earth. If this signature is having all of you confuse. It either a new deity that just form or this deity came from a different dimension but actually know the custom of creating a God Doll and in the process targeting Goddess of Kindness. We should actually look into the fact chibi was the actually target for this practice." Naruto said while pointing up at the resting chibi. Meanwhile Hinata and Rumia were just glaring at each other.

'She got a strong grip.' Rumia thought in her head.

"You're over thinking and grasping at straws." Mark said

"That is true for all we know everything could have been a accident." Naruto said.

"A accident?" Mark simply said.

"Possible. The cosmos are unpredictable." Yukari said

"Well if it was just accident. That mean I really don't have to worry that much." Mark said since he never did think about the fact all this could been a accident. It kind of hurt him to think his birth and creation was a accident. But now he just wondering if this was a honest accident or not. That what he need to know.

"Maybe you even have a greater future then just being a God Doll as well." Yukari said while Hinata and Rumia were now playing chess.

"Might explain why Otsutsuki Hagaromo offered me his soul." Mark said

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"I think you call him...Rikudo Sennin." Rumia said

"One of my clan ancestor?" Hinata replied.

"Yeah." Rumia said. "Queen to E-five. Checkmate."

"Shoot you win." Hinata said while Rumia just smirked. Yukari then took notice of Hinata and all of the Hyuga women in the house and felt sometime off about them. None of them feel like human or youkai at all. There is a trace amount of human ancestry in there aura. But there was massive amount of something else. She need to voice this.

"None of these girls feel human." Yukari said

"What you mean by that Yukari-mama?" Naruto asked.

"As she said. They aren't human" Youmu said.

"They not even Youkai as well." Yukari said

"It doesn't matter." Mark said surprising everyone. "They are friends. End of story."

"That is true. But anyone you must be son girlfriend then." Yukari said to Hinata who just blushed badly and fainted. Rumia was angry since they were playing a game called Battleship.

Mark shook his head before laying on the couch with Hanabi cuddling him.

"So Mark I took notice you don't seem that upset anymore?" Naruto commented.

"I'm still pissed but...Youmu told me I need to live...not just exist like I was doing for the last fourteen years." Mark said

"You know I glad I met you Mark." Naruto said.

"What happened to calling me Nii-san?" Mark asked

"I still will call you Nii-san. But I still glad to meet you plus Yukari-mama." Naruto said.

"Why's that?" Mark asked

"Because when I was thinking about my life right now. It could have been lonely and since meeting you Nii-san I even have a girlfriend right now." Naruto said.

"Who is unconscious." Mark said

"Yeah she didn't wake up yet didn't she?" Naruto commented.

"No." Mark said. "By the way. Glad I met you too Naruto. Now...I have purpose other than to suffer."

"We truly are brothers that for sure." Naruto said while Rumia just stared at Hinata.

"Eat her and I get your big sister." Mark said.

"I'm just curious about what she is." Rumia muttered. "No need to call Yumeko."

"Why you curious?" Mark asked.

"Why aren't you?" Rumia asked.

"It is unimportant." Mark said. "Besides...time may answer that question."

"That is true." Naruto said.

"I guess." Rumia said. "Well I have a date soon I better go."

"See ya lather then." Naruto said while Rumia went out of the house.

"We need to wake up Hinata so we can get everyone's rooms ready." Mark said

Xxxxxxx

One Hour Later Naruto was at his mother Yukari home which was a compound. He was inside of his mother room. Since some mice had damage his room earlier in the day. He was resting inside the bed while his mother got into bed with him as she then brought Naruto close to her and hugged him.

"So tell me son want did you learn today." Yukari asked her son.

"Eh not to over think things so much and not make conspiracy theories as well?" Naruto asked.

"That is a very good line of thinking. Since over thinking can cause you miss valuable details." Yukari said to her son.

"That I somehow got a girlfriend." Naruto said.

"Is that a problem?" Yukari asked.

"Ain't I to young?" Naruto asked.

"No with your life style. I say it best if you got a girlfriend early. Because the future is difficult to read and unpredictable. For all you know in the future if you didn't met Hinata you would have gotten a gold digger." Yukari said as she then looked at her son.

"That is true. Well anyway goodnight mom." Naruto said as his mother smile at him and kiss him on the forehead and soon both of them fell asleep.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Here it is the beginning of a new story that I writing for my friend Giratina Zero. I hope all of you enjoy this story. Just to let you know the pace going to be bit slow since Naruto is a still a kid. Also Hinata was suffering under stress in this chapter and kind of snap which is why she let her feeling out. You will find out why she have this kind of stress actually in the next chapter.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out with this chapter and I'm glad to get this story idea a going as well. You are the best buddy ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. I also don't own Touhou that is own by Zun. Mark Frey is own by Giratina Zero.

Summary: A boy with no soul and a baby born to carry a beast. Both destined to be alone until the Devil and Boundary interfered.

Devil and Sage

Chapter 2: Carving Destiny

"Fuck you, Hakurei Reimu." Sixteen year old Mark Frey roared as he dodged an attack by his opponent. Mark's opponent was an attractive, if tall red head women in olive green colored, Chinese garb with a matching hat that held a bronze star with the character for long on it.

"No one will pass." The woman, Hong Meiling, said.

"You let the Miko and thief pass." Mark pointed out. When Meiling struck at Mark, Reimu and Kirisame Marisa snuck past.

"Huh? Meiling simply said.

Mark pointed behind her, causing the woman to turn around and notice that the first two she fought were gone.

"I failed!" Meiling shouted in shock as she drop to the ground. Mark quietly approached her and poke her. She was unresponsive right now.

"Must be a shock to her system of failing for the first time." Mark commented and then went past Meiling.

"Now to play catch up." Mark said as he started to run before he began to skate on the wind at his feet, boosting his speed.

"Mark-san!" Hinata voice called out which cause Mark to turn his head a little and spotted his little bro girlfriend who was sitting on top of a odd youkai.

"Hinata I thought you was with Naruto?" Mark asked a bit confuse.

"He still taking care of his servant. So I caught this harmless bird youkai to help me catch up with you. Since Naruto-kun was a bit worried about you." Hinata said.

"Get out of here. No offense but you're useless in this world. You don't know any magic." Mark said before dashing into the large mansion.

Mark left Hinata in the dust. So she turn around to head out of the mansion but found her path block by a couple of Sin Sack. She quickly turn the bird youkai around and made it go deeper in the mansion while being chase by the Sin Sack. She know were the entrance is she just need to lose them.

Xxxxxxx

Mark was getting angry as he couldn't find Reimu. He was about to pass a door when he heard it. The ethereal giggle. Mark didn't hesitate to abandon his search and opened the door and saw it lead to the basement. Mark went to the basement and followed a winding hall that lead to a simple door. However Mark felt pure destruction coming from behind it and it excited him. Mark knocked politely. Mark opened the door to find a bedroom covered in the destructive power. He looked up to see the source. He saw a little blond girl wearing a red and white dress with matching mob cap and metal wings with colored crystals on them. Mark found her intoxicating beautiful. "Who are you?" Mark asked

The girl's red eyes were fixed on Mark. "Flandre Scarlet." The girl said. "Are you...human?"

"I am Mark Frey, a Denizen of Makai." Mark said.

Flandre smiled before a twisted looking staff appeared in her hand. "I hope you don't break!" Flandre said with a giggle as she aimed the staff and blasted Mark through the ceiling to the main floor.

"Such power...it's beautiful!" Mark exclaimed

Xxxxxxx

Hinata was soon flying out of the mansion having lost those Sin Sacks and was heading toward Naruto direction. The Bird Youkai looked exhausted but kept on flying. Hinata figuring Mark can handle those Sin Sacks. Since she know she really can't handle anyone in there.

Oh hello Yukari?" Hinata called out while riding on the bird youkai as a gap appear right beside her as Yukari stick her head out.

"There you our and you really shouldn't wander off Hinata-chan. You don't really know what could happen to you if someone attack you." Yukari said.

"I apologized Naruto-kun just wanted to know were Mark-san is located at." Hinata replied back.

"I just open a gap for your home." Yukari said while opening up a gap for Hinata who made the bird youkai fly in.

Xxxxxxx

Mark blocked a second attack from Flandre that sent him flying into a room with four people. A maid with knives, a vampire in pink with a spear, a blond witch in black and white, and an armpit showing red and white miko.

Mark smirked before using his lightning wind dart on the miko like had done two years ago and and pulled her to him. Before kicking her into the witch "Fucking bitches. Left me to fight the dragon." Mark growled.

"Hey!" Flandre called. "You're supposed to be playing with me!" Mark laughed darkly.

"Forgive me. They did deserve that. But now you have me all to yourself." Mark said as the Sin Sacks appeared and fused with Mark's power. Mark summoned his claws which we're longer than normal.

Flandre's sword grew a blade of pure destructive energy. "Let's go Laevatainn!" Flandre said swinging the legendary Norse sword. Mark blocked with a wind wall before rushing the girl and striking with a flurry of blows but the vampire dodged everything.

As Mark and Flandre fought, the maid, Izayoi Sakuya and the girl in pink, Remilia Scarlet. Noticed two things. Flandre began to grow and she became less wild. "So Flan...he is your fate." Remilia said

The two fought for an hour before Mark had noticed the change. Flandre stood five foot even with DD-cup breasts. Her hair went to her waist, including her side tail. Mark was mesmerized.

"I understand now." Flandre said. "I would have dreams of lightning and wind coming for me. Protecting me. Mark...you are the Fate I have needed."

"And you are mine." Mark said before falling unconscious.

"Useless demon wannabe." Reimu scoffed

Xxxxxxxx

Naruto manage to arrived at Mark home which was a castle right now. He manage to talk his mother into upgrading Mark home. He was carrying Rumia on his back. Far away was the New Hyuga Compound. Hinata decided to have the compound built close to Mark area of influence. But no one live at the compound yet since Hinata told them until she came of age that compound would remain unused. So all of the girls of the clan were living with Mark and helping him take care of his rose bushes. Which Naruto realized he manage to make a whole lot more rose bushes. He also wonder if Youmu is home. But he just shrugged his shoulder and just kept on walking. He took notice that odd red mist was gone from the sky right now.

"Huh the incident must been taken care of." Naruto commented to himself.

"I sorry master for losing." Rumia groaned in pain.

"It alright. You lost to Reimu. I thinking Mark is the only one that can handle her." Naruto said as he kept walking toward the castle. Soon he open the door of the castle and see some of the Hyuga just cleaning.

"So did Mark came back yet?" Naruto asked one of the Hyuga women.

"No he didn't but Hinata-sama did." the Hyuga Women replied.

"She most likely be at one of the upper towers looking at the moon right now." another Hyuga women said. Naruto soon went up stairs while carrying Rumia. Soon he came across a odd sight. Hinata looking up at the moon but there was a odd eerie aura or that was just his imagination or some of the red mist that still lingering around. He approached his girlfriend as he took notice she not pay attention to him at all. He then got a good looked at her eye. She had pupils in her eyes and she was just staring off into the distance.

"Master does pale eye have pupils?" Rumia asked a bit concern and weirded out.

A knock was heard at the door as we'll a a voice. "For some crazed guy, he has a nice castle." A Hyuuga opened the door to see Sakuya carrying the unconscious Mark.

"Mark-sama!"

"I returning this person to you." Sakuya said as she walked into the castle.

"Naruto-San! Hinata-hime!" The Hyuuga called up as another showed Sakuya to a couch to lay Mark on.

Soon Naruto came down as stairs and spotted Mark on the couch. He left Rumia up with Hinata to keep a eye on her since she was just staring off into nothing and formed pupils in the process.

Mark began to stir before waking up. "Damn...passed out. Way to make an impression." Mark muttered before seeing Naruto. "Where's Hinata?" Mark asked.

"She upstairs staring at the moon. Except the oddest thing is that her pupils are visible as well." Naruto said.

"But that impossible a Hyuga never have visible pupils before except for..."a Hyuga women said.

"Oh that. Not important." Mark said. "Leave her alone." Mark had seen that odd event before.

"Just trust me leave her alone and she will be back to herself in no time." Mark said.

"Well the incident have been resolved that for sure. So anything happen to you over there Mark and did you got back at Reimu as well?" Naruto asked.

"I found my Fated One. You'll meet her tomorrow might." Mark said. "Unfortunately Reimu got off easy. I was mesmerized."

"You do know you have to tell Youmu about this right?" Naruto asked.

"I will. Tomorrow. I'm weak right. Hagoromo is actually angry at me for letting loose so much." Mark said

"Eh ma do you think you help nii-san up to his room. I betting he actually feeling really tired right now." Naruto asked Sakuya.

"No need. I will sleep on this couch." Mark said. "Thanks though Miss Murder." Sakuya bowed before disappearing. "Temporal Manipulation. Not bad." Mark then fell asleep.

"Well I go spend sometime with Hinata-chan then." Naruto said as he then went back up and then spotted Rumia just sleeping nearby. While Hinata was still staring at the moon. He then took notice Hinata started moving around.

"Hinata-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I was just staring at the moon." Hinata replied.

"Why do you stare at the moon each night anyway?" Naruto asked.

"That I don't know the reason why. I just felt compelled to do it." Hinata simply replied as her eye were back to normal.

"Did I miss anything?" Hinata asked.

"Nii-san said he met his Fated One." Naruto said

"Oh that is something wait isn't he engaged to Youma?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"That is going to be the most awkward conversation that ever going to happen." Rumia commented as she was actually awake.

"He said we'll meet her tomorrow." Naruto said

"That is good to know and Naruto-kun Rumia didn't try to serve you finger soup again." Hinata asked.

"What it made from Wicked Human." Rumia said as she was always confuse why Hinata and Naruto don't agree with her cooking.

"It cannibalism." Hinata simply said.

"You not human as well so that doesn't apply to you." Rumia said.

"But Naruto-kun is human and I have some human ancestry. So yes it is consider cannibalism." Hinata simply said as Rumia just sighed.

"I might have to ask my girlfriend if she can teach me how to cook different things." Rumia said.

"Why not ask your older sister?" Naruto asked. "Nii-san says Yumeko is an excellent cook."

"But she is always busy." Rumia said.

"I guess." Naruto yawned. "I'm off to bed."

"Do you need anyway warm glass of milk?" Rumia asked since after she finish things over here she going to pay her girlfriend a visit.

"I'm good." Naruto said

"Well I going to give you a kiss goodnight then." Hinata said as she approached Naruto.

Naruto have Hinata a kiss. "Night." Naruto said.

"Night." Hinata said as a gap form underneath Naruto as it took him in since usually be sleeping with his mother Yukari.

"Seeya later Rumia." Hinata said as Rumia started flying away.

"Seeya later Pale Eyes." Rumia said as she floated off to meet with her girlfriend. Hinata then went back inside as she headed to her room.

Xxxxxxx

Mark woke up the next morning to the feeling of Hanabi latching onto his arm. "Morning, Hanabi." Mark said

Mark got up and walked into the main dining for breakfast and was surprised to see Youmu. "Yukari tell Yuyuko?" Mark asked

"Yes she did." Youmu replied.

"She visits tonight." Mark said sitting down.

"Is she prettier than me?" Youmu asked.

"Not exactly a fair question." Mark replied

"Two years...we've been engaged two years...and you have yet to make a woman of me." Youmu said.

"We're only sixteen. Too young for that." Mark sighed.

"No we aren't!" Youmu said stomping her foot.

"Yes we are." Mark muttered. You was about to tell before she noticed fear in his eyes and he was shaking. Mark didn't think they were too young. He was afraid.

"Mark...are you afraid of..." Youmu looked at Hanabi who guessed it was time to leave and walked out. "Afraid of...our first time together?"

"I'm worried that...it won't go we'll and you'll hate me." Mark said.

"Wait...you we're taught magic by courtesans. They never taught you-" Youmu started as Mark shook his head.

"Silver and Rain said it would be like sleeping with their son." Mark said

Youmu felt bad for pushing the issue. "I'm sorry." Youmu said

"You have no reason to apologize." Mark said smiling.

Xxxxxxx

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile Naruto was at the Scarlet Devil Mansion Gate. Yukari have talked to the people in there and got them to agree with Meiling starting to train Naruto in material arts.

"Yukari-mama why am I learning material art? Isn't my fighting style good enough?" Naruto asked.

"Yes soichi but you always said you going to be the number one most unpredictable shinobi and Hokage. If you stick to one fighting style. You basically lying to yourself and I know how much you dislike people lying to themselves." Yukari said to her son while both of them were outside of the mansion. Meiling was there as well.

"You mind demonstrating your style? From there I can figure out what styles to teach you." Meiling said. Naruto nodded before attacking Meiling who frowned. Naruto had no style, he was just brawling. He needed a lot of training. But Meiling was happy she finally have apprentice.

"I've seen enough. I'm going to be blunt...you're a brawler. That isn't a style. I'll be teaching you a lot of fundamentals first." Meiling said

"Think I'll start you off with Tiger Style. You seen like a powerhouse." Meiling mused

"Tiger Style?" Naruto asked.

"Kung Fu." Meiling said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked

"Ancient Chinese martial arts. Far older than any other style." Yukari told her son

"That is something." Naruto said as he looked at Meiling with awe. Meiling actually feel happy she has someone to teach.

"Not surprising a-" Yukari started.

"-that a Chinese girl knows Kung Fu, I know." Meiling interrupted nervously.

"Well I'll leave you to it." Yukari said gaping out

"So Meiling-sensei how do we start?" Naruto asked.

"Warm up stretches, then twenty laps around the mansion." Meiling said

Naruto nodded not seeing Rumia sneak past before the sealed demon entered Voile, the Scarlet Devil Mansion's library. She wasn't there long before she was confronted by a red haired woman with two pairs of bat wings, one on her back and another on her head. She also wore the same outfit as Rumia except the red head had a tie around her neck. Rumia smiled. "Hello imouto." Rumia said

The red head narrowed her eyes. "Leave Rumia. I have been able to hide my identity for over a hundred years. I don't need my cover ruined." The red head said. "If you must speak to me, I go by Koakuma now."

"Petite Devil? Does sound cuter than Violence." Rumia giggled causing Koakuma to growl. "Any way I have a reason to be here. I need manuals on chakra based jutsu and book on Chakra-Magic Equality Theory." Koakuma raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You used to love to slay chakra humans." Koakuma said. "Why do you want manuals on their powers and how to stop effect of magic blowing up a chakra network?"

"That is my business." Rumia said warningly.

"And this is my library." Koakuma said. "And don't forget...I was always the strongest." Rumia sighed.

"Fine. I am the Servant to a very nice chakra human. You can see why I don't want him killed by a stray Danmaku." Rumia said. "Also he has no family and his village hates him since he's a Jinchuuriki, so he needs jutsu."

"Fine." Koakuma sighed. "I'll get them but wait here and don't get seen." Koakuma then flew off to retrieve the books.

"Pale Eye been kind to me as well. As long I don't overdue it with the teasing and at least she play games with me. But still her gaining pupils is freaky. Even if she not human or youkai. But both of them are right I do need to improve on my cooking skills. I took notice I never once added salt." Rumia muttered to herself while hiding.

Xxxxxxx

Youmu knocked on Hinata's door. "Hinata-san. May I speak with you?" Youmu asked

"Yes?" Hinata replied while opening up the door which review her room which had a miniature dojo in it.

"May I come in?" Youmu asked. "It's about what happened to you at the mansion."

"Anything you what to know?" Hinata asked.

"Mark-kun...his feelings are a little hurt." Youmu said. "He feels like you maybe secretly afraid of him. He knows you ran from the Sin Sacks."

"I not afraid of him. I have complete trust in him. It the Sin Sack I don't trust that much and it might be how I came to Gensokoyo. Which kind of trigger another trauma I had when was three." Hinata replied Youmu was a bit confuse by that statement. Something happen to her when she was three.

"Mind explaining?" Youmu asked

"When it was my third birthday. There was numerous peace talk with another village known as Kumo. My family invite several of the dipolmats over in celebration of my birthday. When the celebration ended and everyone was asleep. I was kidnap by several men." Hinata said.

"That's horrible!" Youmu gasped

"Yes and while I was in there grasp they constantly told me what they were planning on doing to me. They said I was going to be turn into a broodmare just to pop out Byakugan for there village. My children taken away from me. They even told me I was bought." Hinata said.

Youmu was sickened. "How did you escape?" Youmu asked

"My Uncle saved me." Hinata said as Youmu took notice Hinata sound depress when she said that part.

"What happened next?" Youmu asked

"He kept shouting I do not approve of this. You will not take my beloved niece and he proceed to kill each and every single last one of them. He then held me in his arms and try to comfort me. Soon the ANBU arrived and took the mask off the dead kidnappers." Hinata said as Youmu took notice her tone was more sad.

"Wait...was it the emissaries from Kumo?" Youmu asked noticing Hinata's tone.

"Yes it was them. But my uncle told me he wouldn't get in trouble because the Hokage will protect him and he is a second branch. He told me it would blow over." Hinata replied her tone even more sad now.

"That wasn't the case, was it?" Youmu asked

"No Father activated the seal on him while right in front of me to teach me how to activate it." Hinata said while tears coming down her eyes.

Youmu could feel her stomach drop. "And?" Youmu choked out

"My uncle struggled against the pain the seal was causing to him. While all of the others from the clan left the room including my father just leaving me there with him as he kept on struggling against the pain while his mind was slowly being cooked. He kept telling me never regretted saving me." Hinata said while more tears come down her eye as she remember that event.

"They just let his brain die?" Youmu asked horrified

"Yes so I end my uncle suffering." Hinata said while tears wear coming down his eyes.

"Your own savior...was your first kill?" Youmu whispered as her eyes darted to the door, knowing Mark was listening. If he let his anger win...Konoha will have a storm of destruction coming its way.

"Yes and he thank me for setting him free. He thank me his murderer." Hinata said while tears were coming down his eye as event after that made her hate her clan more. But her mother death did made her feel more alone. But she was glad to be with the others now.

"I had no idea." Mark's voice said from the other side of the door. "How can you stand to be around me? I embody Lust."

"My uncle and Mother always told me what they think roses symbolized. That is purity and kindness. Plus you and Naruto-kun save me from those Sin Sack." Hinata said.

"Black roses, my favorite, mean death." Mark said.

"That is true. They do symbolized death." Hinata said while tears were coming down her eye still.

"But I also like blue roses, which symbolize harmony." Mark said

"Which I took notice you took care of those roses well. You what to know how I came to love Naruto-kun." Hinata asked.

Mark opened the door. "Sure." Mark said as he wiped years from his eyes.

"After the events of my uncle and then finding out the Hokage actually stopped Kumo from taking any revenge. Which means my uncle shouldn't have been killed. But my clan killed him anyway and gave him to Kumo. Finding out about all that made me depress." Hinata said as Mark realized what Hinata mean.

Mark did his best to contain his rage. "Go on."

"I actually had it all plan out. To go to Off Limit zone known as Death Marsh. Which is also known as Suicide Swamp." Hinata commented. Mark remained silent but the air was electrified.

"Did you know there certain trees in there that are consider the offspring of the God Tree Shinju. If one were to fall asleep underneath over there. They will never wake up again." Hinata replied as Youmu eye widen in shock at description of such trees. The air gained a strong breeze.

"But a lot of those trees died out in some past chunin exam. Except for a massive one that almost look like cherry blossom. I went to that tree and soon started to fall asleep under it. But I didn't notice that someone was following me. And just as was about to fall asleep. I was being dragged away from the tree and I looked at the person who was doing that. It was four year old boy with sun kiss hair." Hinata said.

The air stilled and the electricity subsided. "Naruto." Mark chuckled

"Yes Naruto-kun he was shouting at me what I was trying to do and I explain it to him I killed my uncle and try to make amends. Since I had this idea if I didn't end my uncle life. The Hokage would have come in and save him and punish my clan." Hinata said.

"By then the damage would more than likely have been permanent. You did him a favor." Mark said

"Naruto told me the same thing even if I didn't give him the full detail of my clan at the time." Hinata said.

"He's a smart kid. Never will be book smart but still smart." Mark said

"That is true and I love him like that. He kept telling me killing myself would not change anything and wouldn't bring my uncle back as well." Hinata said.

"He's right. There is only one way to revive someone but it is a hard process and price is always really high." Mark said

"That is true and we manage to get out of the Marsh before Gustave arrives." Hinata said as Mark and Youmu was curious about that.

"That a giant croc? Because that's what we have in my world." Mark said

"Some people think it croc some think it something else. But it been killed numerous times but it always came back. It even killed the First Hokage." Hinata said.

"Happens." Mark said with a shrug. "Not even Shinki is undefeated."

"That maybe so if it wasn't the fact that was Gustave first death as well. The first Hokage rammed wooded spear right through it head. But sometimes later in the year after the First Hokage death killing started anew.

"That's easy to explain. It's a Nature Spirit. Like the fairies." Mark said

"Explain please." Hinata asked.

"Spirits of nature can't permanently die unless you destroy their homes. Though generally...that is a bad idea." Mark said

"Keep on since my village have to block off the some parts of the Marsh due to Gustave sometimes entering into the village." Hinata said.

"Then someone stole from it or you expanded into its territory and never asked permission. Nature Spirits are intelligent and all can be reasoned with." Mark explained

"Still the killing first started right when Konohagakure was formed, Since the Hokage created the forest that our village is surrounded in." Hinata said.

"I see. Then you invaded its home." Mark said

"Well I thinking more along the line with all those suicide it might have deface the swamp with all those death. Can a Nature Spirit be corrupted?" Hinata asked.

"No." Mark said. "Suicide makes Swamp Spirits more powerful."

"DO you think it just using the suicide to increase it powers?" Hinata asked.

"That is also a no." Youmu said. "Nature isn't greedy like humanity. Not can it influence a person to commit suicide."

"Correct. Besides as we've told you...chakra is too unstable to mix with magic. So while it gets stronger...they all would taste horrible." Mark said

"Well it a good thing the Death Marsh is close up but I have fear that the higher up might do something stupid." Hinata said since when she was at school she was hearing talks of adding a underground area and combining all three area for a longer Chunin Exam. But she hope that is rumor. But like a old saying goes. Humanity have a a lot of way of doing stupid things.

"You could strike a deal with it." Youmu said. "If you are sincere and open your heart, he will listen."

"After that event my feeling for Naruto started to grow." Hinata said.

"Makes sense. Anyway better dress up. Our guests will arrive shortly after sunset." Mark said.

"Okay then I will do that." Hinata said as both Youmu and Mark left the room while Hinata started getting dress up.

"I better head back and put on my best uniform." Youmu said

"Not true. Yuyuko delivered a dress for you. It's in my room." Mark said

"It is?" Youmu asked as she followed after Mark.

"Yeah. Want me to help you into it?" Mark asked

"Sure." Youmu said

Mark was red. "Umm...I was only joking." Mark said nervously.

"You can come right on in." Youmu teasingly said.

"Fine...but don't take advantage." Mark said getting redder.

"We see about that." Youmu said.

"Your just putting a dress on." Mark said as they entered his room. It was far larger than his old one with half the room covered in shelves with trinkets Mark had collected. Mark closed the door and locked it for privacy.

Youmu saw a green garment bag on the bed and opened. When Mark walked over to see he went red again. "Dammit Yuyuko!." Mark cursed when he saw that along with a green mini dress with matching shoes but a full set of sexy black lingerie with stockings. "Still want my help?"

"Yes I do need your help." Youmu said.

"You just want me to undress you." Mark said trying to remain calm.

"Sure since I also need someone to help out and see if this dress fits as well." Youmu said. Mark sighed before he called forth his wind magic to unbuttoned Youmu's vest and blouse. Youmu then slowly started to take her clothes off in a seductive way. Mark heart rate was increasing.

"Where does a samurai girl learn that?" Mark asked stopping his magic as Youmu let her skirt slide off. Now all Youmu wore was the black ribbon in her hair, her chest wraps, and her bloomers.

Mark tried to keep calm. Be knew if it lost control of himself...he might hurt Youmu due to his magic being tied to his emotions.

"Yuyuko-sama taught it to me." Youmu said as she undid her wraps.

Lime Scene

Mark sighed figuring the Ghost Princess was involved. Youmu then slide her bloomers off showing Mark her fully nude form for the first time. "Mark...before I get dressed...I want you to hold me." Youmu said

"Huh?" Mark said with a slight blush on his face.

"I want you to hold me, as I am. To help you fully realize, that all of me, is yours." Youmu said cornering the retreating Mark.

"Eh can't we talk about this?" Mark asked as he was starting to blush badly.

"Is my body not good enough?" Youmu asked. "I know my chest isn't prominent like Yuyuko-sama's. If my body was more likes he's would you be so hesitant?" Mark said nothing as his arms wrapped around Youmu.

"No...because it wouldn't be the beautiful ivory sculpted masterpiece I'm holding." Mark said

Youmu hugged Mark back and set her head on Mark's shoulder. "I know I never say it but...I love you, Konpaku Youmu." Mark whispered causing Youmu to shiver.

"I love you too Mark." Youmu said kissing Mark's cheek.

Youmu backed away before Mark leaned in to kiss her lips. Youmu was surprised by the passion in the kiss. Youmu guided one of Mark's hands to her ass.

When Mark felt Youmu's form and toned ass under his hand he wanted to let go but realized that would just hurt Youmu. Mark pulled away from the kiss. "Youmu...why is me touching you like this so important?" Mark asked

"Because I'm yours." Youmu said. "I gave you my heart, body, and soul two years ago." Youmu pressed herself into Mark's hand.

Mark sighed before letting Youmu go. "I understand." Mark said before laying on his bed.

Youmu straddled Mark making sure to press against his causing her to moan. "Mark...I'm sorry but...I have one more request." Youmu said

"What?" Mark asked.

"Explore my body. Please." Youmu begged. Mark sighed before sitting up and started to kiss Youmu's neck causing her hips to press against Mark eliciting another moan. Mark's kisses trailed to Youmu's valley which appeared to be her weak spot as kneeled in pleasure as she pulled Mark's head into her.

Mark's left hand went to Youmu's ass and squeezed causing Youmu to newly louder and pulled Mark's head closer. "More...explore me more." Youmu breathed out. Mark chuckled as he let his left index finger trace her asshole.

Mark gently inserted his finger into Youmu's asshole causing her to moan loudly as her hips slide forward and hug the bump in his pants. Mark moved his kisses to Youmu's left breast which caused Youmu's to purr sensually. "I'm...close...so...close." Youmu's breathed as Mark got to the nipple. He kissed it and sucked on it as he pumped his finger in her as. When Mark bit Youmu's nipple, her hips rammed against the bump. "MYYYOOOOOONNN!" Youmu's screamed as she came. Her arms fell to her sides allowing Mark to lay down with Youmu laying on top of him purring.

"Happy?" Mark asked

End Lime

Youmu's answer was her purring as she snuggled into Mark. "I'm happy. But you need to shower and dress." Mark said. Youmu's got up and entered the bathroom. Mark sighed as he went to his closet and put on a fresh set of clothes and even tucked in his shirt.

Mark didn't notice the bathroom door open until he turned around to see Youmu wearing the dress and black lace stockings. "You look beautiful." Mark said

Youmu blushed. "Thanks." Youmu said before there was a knock.

"Mark-sama, The Scarlet Party is here." A Hyuuga said. Mark held out his arm which Youmu took before both of them went out to greet there guest.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto have arrived with the Scarlet Party. He was very exhausted from his training session with Meiling. Rumia was with him carrying a book as well. Remilia Scarlet was busy talking to Hinata with Sakuya nearby. While Meiling was sleeping on a chair which some of the Hyuga brought her some fluffy pillows for her to rest on. Flandre Scarlet was looking at Chibi the Fallen Goddess of Kindness.

Hello every one. Glad to see you're all getting along." Mark said walking up to the group while Youmu was holding his arm.

"Hello Ni-san these people escorted me here plus I met Chibi along the way." Naruto said.

"So I see." Mark said. "How's it going Chibi?"

"I doing alright!" Chibi sign said.

"Good to hear." Mark said to Chibi before turning Flandre. "Flandre, I'd like to introduce you to Konpaku Youmu."

"Ah yes, the Half-Phantom fiancé." Flandre said

"How do you know that?" Mark asked nervously.

"I tasted your blood last night. When a vampire drinks from a fresh source, we gain there memories." Flandre explained

"So what does this mean?" Youmu asked

"Nothing. Mark is my fate. Onee-sama has seen this." Flandre said. "Isn't that right?"

"It's true." Remilia said. "As the Embodiment of Fate, I swear by it."

"Regardless. Youmu will also be at my side." Mark warned. "If that is unacceptable, then I will ignore Fate."

"Yeah fate is not all powerful people can change there own fate to a better one." Naruto said as Remilia looked at him as she really couldn't see Naruto fate at all.

"Good. You pass." Flandre said. "I wanted to see what kind of man you are. You are loyal and strong, dark yet caring. " Flandre then looked at Hinata. "He thinks of you as a daughter you know."

Hinata just looked at Mark surprised. "Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. I have raised you for two years. " Mark said embarrassed

Hinata both laughed and cried. "That makes me so happy!" Hinata said. "I was beginning to see you as a father despite only being seven years younger."

"Heh. I'm glad." Mark said.

"Seems you gained not only a second girlfriend but a daughter too, Nii-san." Naruto said. Remilia stated in see at the two as a Fate appeared. The two standing side by side for the entirety of their lives.

'Odd can only read both of there fate when those two are together.' Remilia thought in her head.

"Now then let's eat." Rumia said. "I smell delicious meats."

"Yeah. Let's eat. For tonight, we all become family." Hinata said. Remilia smiled letting her vision go. While not being able to see Mark or Naruto's individual dates, their combined fate was her favorite.

Xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Konohagakure the village is a bit on the down low right. There was construction going on since several teams found a deep underground area which link the Forest of Death and Death Marsh. The Elders decide to have that area explore and fix to be use in the Chunin Exam since if they kept using the Forest of Death. The other village will start cheating. So one of the Elder propose a gauntlet combining all three of these course. But the new underground area first have to be map out and see if it safe for what they planning on doing with it. A very pale man with snake like eye was standing at the entrance of the underground as another team came up and present him the reports.

"Even with all of these reports I'm worried." The pale man said.

"Why's that Orochimaru-sama?" A man asked Konoha's greatest scientist and Sannin.

"Playing with nature like this...is a bad idea." Orochimaru said.

"Still it just odd we never known such a huge underground area was underneath Konohagakure or the fact it connect to both Forest of Death and Death Marsh." another man said.

"I wish we hadn't found it." Orochimaru said. "It was a peaceful place for the earth's power and we're defiling it.

"Well we did found old ruins in there but don't know what culture it belong to." another man said.

"What?" Orochimaru asked enraged. "Was this ever brought to Sarutobi-sensei's attention?"

"We kind of just discover them not that long ago. It actually on your report on page 600." the man said while Orochimaru looked through the report.

"Then what are you waiting for? GET THIS TO SENSEI!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Yes-sir!" the man said before rushing off Orochimaru just sighed while someone was approaching him.

"Boo!" A cheery female voice said from behind Orochimaru causing him to smile.

"Such a pleasant surprise." Orochimaru said

"I truly did surprise you didn't I darling." the cheery female voice asked. Orochimaru just smirk and turn around.

Behind him was a young woman with turquoise hair with turquoise right eye and a red left wearing a blue-green vest over a white blouse and a light blue skirt. The oddest thing about her was the purple umbrella she carried as it had a large red eye and large mouth with a long tongue hanging out. This is the Karakasa Tatara Kogasa, Orochimaru's wife.

"Darling you look upset about something?" Kogasa asked her husband.

"We just found ruins underground. They might be from the Pre-Chakra Era from the feel of the underground." Orochimaru said

"You mean that era with the endless war and the Shinju growing from the blood of all the people slain in that era?" Kogasa asked.

"The time before Bastard Children, like me walked the land." Orochimaru said.

"Since you told me Chakra the true meaning of chakra was never meant to be use for power right?" Kogasa asked.

"Yes since chakra are suppose to be part of the subtle body and is actually follow a concept of rebirth. Which I explain to you while the Shinju was the only one that had Chakra around the time which I basically view as true form of chakra. Not this version we have which is just a bastardization fusion of magic and chi. One can say it not even real chakra but just something in name only. The Shinju follow a simple cycle of death and rebirth which shows the concept of what it suppose to be. Cleaning up the land of negative and hatred each time it grows. But some people always said the tree might have been plant by the Otsutsuki Clan." Orochimaru said.

"Yeah you told me that you have a theory that Clan was not from this world but maybe visitors from another world right." Kogasa replied which Orochimaru nodded as his wife smiled.

"To me it sound like it suppose to be just a teaching not a weapon?" Kogasa simple said.

"That is my theory." Orochimaru said. "That's why I want to examine the ruins."

"Plus I thinking these ruin might belong to the Otsutsuki Clan. Just need to see the ruin themselves to confirm it since if they are truly from another world. There architect and design should be vastly different from us. But this underground is troubling as well." Orochimaru said.

"Why is that?" Kogasa asked.

"It the way both of these entrance were located at we currently in a blocked off section of the Forest of Death so none of the giant animals can get in. The other location is in the Death Marshes as well. If I didn't know any better this to me seems more like a entrance to a prison." Orochimaru said while Kogasa had a confuse look since her husband is a scientist.

"It feels like it was meant to hold something in." Orochimaru said

Xxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were walking together in the castle. The party was still on going. So both of them excuse themselves from the table. They were in the castle library when Rumia suddenly arrived carrying a book. Naruto remember seeing Rumia carrying the book but was trying to keep it out of people sight. So he was a bit confuse why Rumia had the book.

"Rumia-san what is that book you have." Hinata asked as Rumia just smiled at both of them.

"It's something old but good." Rumia said. "You know how Mark and Yukari always get mad when you are too close to Danmaku?"

"Yes they become extremely worried." Naruto and Hinata said at once.

"I am researching how to stop danmaku from killing you." Rumia said

"Is that possible?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Though from what I'm reading, it is a particularly painful process." Rumia admitted

"We do it." both Naruto and Hinata said which shock Rumia.

"Why both of you two agree so quickly." Rumia asked shock.

"It because we trust you." Hinata simply said as Rumia actually looked happy.

"Thanks but...there's only one person I know who could do this and she won't. My younger sister Lilith, or Koakuma as she goes by now." Rumia said. "You see...symbols need to be artistically carved into your bodies."

"You seems like a good artist." Naruto commented as he did see Rumia painting sometimes. Except she did always end up destroying the artwork because something move into her line of sight and ruining her painting.

"Yeah you did made a very realistic moon that keep in my room." Hinata said as Rumia was blushing. No one never did say her art is good. She always kind of put herself down since she always believe her sisters were better at everything then her.

"This isn't painting though and if I am off even by a little you could die." Rumia warned

"We still trust you." both of them said as Rumia just felt awed how could they have some much trust in her. Not that many years ago she was trying to kill Naruto. And now both him and his girlfriend trust her with there lives. She started to cry.

"Meet me in Naruto's in ten minutes." Rumia said trying to hold in her tears.

"We will do that." both Naruto and Hinata said at once.

Xxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later the two arrived to see Rumia holding a silver knives, sitting in a chair, her top undone, showing her black bra. "No ideas." Rumia said. "just don't want blood on my clothes."

"Who's getting carved first?" Rumia asked playing with the knife.

"I go first.." Hinata said while Rumia actually was shock her rival trust her that much.

"Okay then. Now there are three areas I can carve. Neck, spine, or breasts. I would suggest the third. Less blood, less pain, and it's sexy." Rumia said.

"Okay then I agree with that." Hinata said.

"Then get topless." Rumia said.

"Okay then." Hinata said with a blush.

Hinata undressed and sat in the chair covering herself. "Can't do that. Arms down. When I get started, your arms could tense up and ruin the rune." Rumia explained

"Okay then." Hinata said while letting her arm down which actually shock Rumia.

'They big for her age. Is that another bloodline of hers?' Rumia actually though dumbfounded and little bit envious as well. Her girlfriend and friends breasts are bigger then her sealed formed. But Rumia shake those thoughts out of her mind since she have a job to do and she not going to let breast envy get to her. At least she know she good set in her true form and she happy at that. Naruto was just transfix.

Rumia straddled Hinata. "This will hurt, as I said, but it will be worth it." Rumia said as she began to carve the runic design. Hinata gasped in pain but Rumia kissed her neck sending her power into Hinata to ease the pain. "I'll numb what I can." Rumia whispered in Hinata's ear. Naruto just stood there transfix at the sight before him. While his servant was working on his girlfriend. He was having a very odd feeling happening to him right now.

Rumia worked on Hinata for an hour, creating am intricate tribal and runic design on Hinata's breasts. When done, Rumia kicked the blood off Hinata, sending energy from her tong into the carving activating it. Hinata mewled at contact not noticing the rune glowed, signaling its success. "Done. Have fun at that last part?" Rumia teased kissing Hinata's lips.

Rumia got off Hinata and looked in the mirror. Rumia had carved a tribal style bird on her breasts. As the carving healed the wounds we're died black. "Waiting on that answer." Rumia sang

"Eh Kind of." Hinata said with a blush on her face.

"Good. Don't expect it from me again. I'm a one woman demon." Rumia joked. "But in all seriousness, the rune is active. Also I was asked by Yukari to add a chastity rune. You won't be doing anything until after graduation. And she wanted me to stress that she had me do it to protect you."

"I understand. Thank you." Hinata said putting her bra on.

"Your next Master. Now since man shows strength through his arms and not his heart, I can carve your arms." Rumia said

"Okay that is understandable." Naruto replied

Naruto rolled up his sleeves and sat down "Listen up fox. Unless you want to die, don't heal this." Rumia warned as she started.

She know the fox wouldn't actually die since it is immortal. But the host will. But she know when things have immortal. Thy usually come with a price which she figure if the fox have a host it has smarts to gain from the benefit. But if it dies and come back again it will become a dumb animal again until it place into another host. So she know no things doesn't what to die and come back without a mind. So when she carved the wound didn't healed which mean it got the message.

Rumia carved a fire like tribal design on Naruto's left forearm before straddling him to carve his right shoulder. When she got on top of Naruto, she chuckled at what she felt. "Did my treatment of Hinata excite, you Master?" Rumia asked as she carved a tribal Kyuubi.

"Eh yes." Naruto said with a blush while also in pain.

"Thank you for the compliment. Hard to feel sexy looking like a A-cupped child." Rumia said as she finished.

Rumia got off and began to trace the still open wounds with her power, healing them and activating the runes. When she let Naruto see them he was stunned. The Kyuubi was roaring while flames burned on his arms. As they healed they turned black and orange. you two think?" Rumia asked nervously.

"I feel very good that for sure." Naruto commented.

"Same here." Hinata replied as Rumia sighed in relief she actually manage to do it right. She actually did something that complex and she didn't even have to ask for her sisters help as well. Plus both of them are alive and well so it a success as well. She started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"You put so much trust in me and I actually manage to succeed at it as well. I did something that I only though my sisters can only do. I mean if I were to get it wrong. You would have went off like bomb that would have taken out half of this forest. You put so much trust into me when only my girlfriend did that!" Rumia said while crying. She actually had doubt about herself while craving but was just thinking about how both of them believe in her.

"You forget, you've been proving yourself for two years and Nii-san trusts you." Naruto said

"But still I thought trust has a limits when it deals with one life and everyone else as well?" Rumia asked while still crying.

"Not in my eyes." Naruto said. "If I fully trust some one, it includes my life."

"I also trust you with my life as well." Hinata said.

"Thank you both." Rumia said between sobs.

"I think I regain my trust of chakra human as well." Rumia commented in between sobs.

"If only chakra humans could accept demons and youkai." Naruto said

"Hell I come to realized all three races are similar that if we all can be can consider nonhuman." Rumia commented in between sobs.

"That makes sense. According to Nii-san, his world is devoid of any form of power." Naruto said. "No magic or chakra or anything."

"That is possible so to normal human we will look like freaks." Hinata commented.

"Yeah maybe." Naruto said

"I say we try to make a better future for everyone then so one day. All three races can coexist in peace." Rumia said while still crying. She really felt happy.

"Four. We need to include normal humans too." Naruto said

"That is true but those will be hardest." Rumia said

"Yes they will but I do believe we can eventually do it." Hinata said

"Yeah let work together to build a better future for everyone." Naruto said as the three didn't took notice of several people listening in on them. Which was Scarlet Party, Mark and Yukari. Yukari was the one to inform them of what happening which did cause everyone that was listening outside to be crying at Naruto, Hinata and Rumia talk. Because that is truly a goal worth fighting and dying for.

"Finally...people to carry on my will." A nature voice said from Mark's mouth.

"Yeah. You must be happy Hagoromo." Mark muttered with his real voice.

Xxxxxxxx

Time skip a year, which encompasses PCB and IN.

A seventeen year old Mark woke up. He had recently gotten a larger bed. He turned to his left and shook something. "Wake up, love." Mark said as a figure rose. When light hit it, it turned out to be a naked Youmu. She had moved in a few months prior.

"Morning." Youmu yawned before hugging Mark.

"Sleep well?" Mark asked

"Yes I slept very well." Youmu said.

Mark kissed the half-phantom's cheek. "Good. Now we better get dressed to see Naruto and Hinata off." Mark said.

"That is true." Youmu said.

Mark got up and changed into his normal outfit with Youmu following suit. They met Naruto and Hinata in the dining room.. "Morning you two." Mark said.

"Morning Yukari-mama drop me off here." Naruto said.

"Good. Ready to head to the academy?" Mark asked.

"Yes we're ready." Naruto said. The four got up and walked to a large door. Naruto opened the door to reveal his Konoha apartment on the other side. The four walked through, with Youmu's ghost half going invisible. Mark had also talked her out of carrying her swords as not to alarm anyone.

"There something in your apartment." Mark commented as he was on guard as he detect a signature. He then took notice that single pot plant was in the apartment and was giving off a odd signal.

"Oh there is Chu-chan." Naruto said as he approached the odd potted plant.

"Say what?" Mark asked

"Chu-chan my potted plant. I really don't know what species of plant it is. But every single time I come back to the apartment. I usually find it different location." Naruto commented as went and got a little water pot and gave the plant water.

"Yeah...anyone else besides me think that's ominous?" Mark asked

"Eh yes." Hinata said.

"I find the part about it being in different location creepy. Eh Naruto-san were you last put Chu-chan at anyway?" Youmu asked there just something seems off with the plant plus she though she saw it moved a little when Naruto was giving it water. But she hope her mind was playing tricks.

"Oh it was in my bedroom." Naruto commented as everyone took notice the plant was currently sitting on a stool right nearby the apartment door.

"Hey Hagoromo! Got any theories?" Mark asked

"Ask Naruto were each location the plant being appear at and if any lead directly to outside." Hagoromo muttered to Mark.

"Yo bro, you remember each location you find this plant at and do any of the locations lead directly outside." Mark asked taking the Rikudo Sennin's advice.

"Yeah first time I discover it moved was at the bathroom window. Somehow there was small crack on the window. So that time I actually had to get It fix. Then I move Chu-chan to the Kitchen table. When I came back one time the Kitchen windows were severely crack like someone was trying to get in. So I had that repair. Soon I installed a small camera somewhere and put Chu-chan in one of the guest rooms." Naruto commented since everyone did took notice Naruto apartment was big which mean it use to be different apartment rooms before the Landlord decide to make it one apartment with different rooms. Mark was a bit confuse on what happen next since Naruto mention a small camera.

"What happened with the camera?" Youmu asked

"Well that the odd thing it disappeared and that camera I bought with my allowance from Yukari-mama as well. But I did found Chu-chan nearby the hatch to the roof which was where the camera was located at. Plus during that time my apartment was infested with Fire Rats." Naruto said.

"Your apartment looks intact if it was infested with fire rats?" Hinata commented since those are destructive rodent species and Naruto apartment still looked intact. Mark was curious about that as well.

"I really don't want to waste a question but you have any ideas Hagoromo?" Mark asked. He and Hagoromo had a deal where,Mark was allowed to ask Hagoromo five questions a year.

"You getting freebies today since this is odd. But it might be the plant doing. Just ask Naruto what ever happen to the fire rats since you will see the destructive nature first hand and there is no holes or chew out floors at all." Hagoromo replied.

"Naruto...what happened to the fire rats?" Mark asked while mentally thanking the soul and focusing lightning to his finger. There was not much things that disturb him. But he found this plant creepy as hell and he burn it if it does anything.

"Okay well I found several of them dead. Two of them looked like dried up husk with no fluids in there bodies. One had numerous holes in it which greatly disturb me and the last one was missing it head. But this was after I came back from Yamanaka Flower Shop since that were I first got Chu-chan from in the first place." Naruto commented since that time he slept over the apartment since Chen was acting very weird that time and Yukari-mama didn't what him around her.

"I see...Hagaromo?" Mark asked

"Try investigating the shop first. But make sure that plant doesn't leave the house. It most likely doesn't do anything when being observed. Plus I believe that plant cause the camera disappearance and those rats death. But we have to investigate this further since jumping the gun when we don't know what ever this plant is actually a bad idea right now." Hagoromo said while Mark stopped focusing lightning to his finger.

"Right. Well you two head to the academy." Mark said as he looked at Youmu a knowing look.

"Okay then." Naruto said as the two young shinobi exited out of the apartment and were heading toward the Academy leaving just Mark and Youmu alone in the apartment with Chu-chan as Youmu made Myon close the apartment door.

"We need to investigate the flower store. I'll go." Mark told Youmu

"I could leave Myon here." Youmu said.

"Works." Mark said as he opened the door."Shall we?"

"Let's." Youmu said as both of them exit out of the apartment leaving Myon alone with Chu-chan.

Mark and Youmu found the flower shop. "We need to stay on point and find clues." Mark said.

Soon both of them enter the flower shop which had a women manning the cash register. She looked up when she took notice of people entering the shop.

"Oh are you here to buy any flowers since I got some suggestion for your lady friend." the women said.

"Sure." Mark said as he looked around, hoping Hagoromo might notice something.

"A lot of these plant seems foreign." Hagoromo said in Mark head. Mark then looked up at the ceiling and took notice of something was off. Some of the ceiling panel looked different from the others. Which suggest something happen long ago to have different panels. He then took notice of subtle marks on the window which means these windows were damage long ago but got repaired.

"Hey, I noticed that your widows were repaired and a few ceiling panels are replacements." Mark said

"Yeah couple a years ago this store receive a shipment of very exotic plants and flowers from my husband dead explorer friend. That when a lot of weird stuff started to happen. Like for example we found roots several of the ceiling panel badly corroded. These panel were usually located right nearby a vent. Then other night we found our windows damage like someone was trying to get out." the women said as Mark can sense a familiar pattern but need to ask this question.

"I see...any of those plants around?" Mark asked

"Yeah some of them are in my daughters room. She really fell in love with them. But some of them are out here." the women said.

"I'd like to see these plants." Mark said.

"Well I take you to my daughter room then. She should still be getting ready before going to academy." the women said as she lead Mark away while Youmu was looking at the plant while being updated by Myon. It actually manage to move without Myon noticing somehow and was now in front of a window. She confuse how it moves. This plant is just plain creepy to her. It just feels wrong. But they couldn't just get rid of the plant without a good explanation first or else it will set a very bad example to Naruto.

"So this friend of your husband what did he died of anyway?" Mark asked curious.

"Well they found his body without any fluid in it. They also discover his crew as well except they got it worst. One had hundreds of holes on his body. Another head was missing and the last one who was a women looked like she impale all the way through." the women said.

"Ideas?" Mark mentally asked Hagoromo.

"This is definitely the plant doing. Ask her if she ever had a plant that looked like a cross between a rose and bamboo shoot but looked creepy as hell." Hagoromo said listed off Chu-chan features.

"You seen to have quite the selection...ever get a plant that looks like a cross between a rose and a bamboo shoot but it looks creepy as hell?" Mark asked

"Actually we use to have it. But sold it a long time ago." the women said as both of them reach the room of her daughter and open it.

"Ino darling can this stranger look at some of your plants." Ino mother asked.

"Sure mommy and mister were you talking about Chu-chan right now?" Ino asked as Mark took notice of a little girl who appear to be slightly older then Naruto and Hinata as she had Platinum Blonde hair.

"Yeah that's the one." Mark said as Ino's mother left. Once he was sure she was gone he looked back at Ino. "So...tell me...what is up with that odd plant?" Mark's eyes flashed rippled and purple for a split second before returning to haunting grey.

"Well all I know is Chu-chan came right in the shipment of my father dead friend sent. They were doing a expedition to a dead continent which all of it inhabit actually manage to killed themselves in one massive war." Ino said she thought the men eye change color but she thought that was trick of hers. Mark know she not letting something on. Plus she is a little girl as well so he just have coax her to saying more.

"Wish you'd let me learn that truth trick your eyes can give me, stubborn old man." Mark growled at Hagoromo mentally. "Hmmm, how very interesting. But you sure there's nothing else you can tell me? I mean...the plant moves and all. And oddly it wasn't touched when there was a fire rat infestation."

"Naruto apartment had a fire rat infestation? Whoa I hope he alright?" Ino said a bit concern for Naruto since she did sold him the plant but didn't know he somehow got a fire rat infestation. She know Naruto come and talk to her about Chu-chan. But she have been going over some notes that her father friend wrote in to find out anything about Chu-chan.

"Yeah...odd thing." Mark said as he decided to let his eyes shift for a split second again. "The rats were found randomly dead. Zero damage to the apartment...all within short proximity of the plant."

"Same thing that happen to our cats which we never could found out what cause it." Ino replied as Mark did detect a very faint odor of cats in this building it was very faint like there was none in there anymore. This might explain the reason why.

"Makes me wonder if it was the plant...and if it is...if it will hurt my little brother." Mark said darkly as the wind began to pick up a little in the room. Ino wasn't really pay attention as her thought sometimes went to her crush.

"Ask her about the dead continent. I bet we can know more about this plant since all this seems to start from that dead continent." Hagoromo said.

"You said something about a dead continent...I'd like to know everything." Mark said as his eyes transformed into the purple sand rippled form to show how serious he was.

"Sure here are all the notes about the dead continent. All I can make out from some of it was a very advance civilization and peaceful. Before they got a invaded. They made some kind of Biological Weapon that would protect them but something happen." Ino said as she really didn't understand the notes. So she went to her box and pulled out a whole lot of files.

"This is going to take a while. But if this was advance civilization and were peaceful. What invaded them and what cause these people to make some kind of biological weapon." Hagoromo spoke up in Mark mind.

Mark's eyes returned to grey and the wind died down. "Thank you." He growled as he left. "Oh and...you saw nothing if you know what's good for your family."

"Eh you said something?" Ino commented as Mark just realized she wasn't even pay attention to him but was looking at a picture of a boy.

"She most likely didn't pay attention to what you was doing or think you just have a kekkei genkai. Since in this world there a lot of people with odd ability. So really you don't really have to threaten. So try to play it off as something else." Hagoromo warned Mark.

"Thought your Rinnegan was world renown." Mark asked before getting a peek at the picture.

"It became kind of myth. So really no one wouldn't know what it actually look like." Hagaromo replied.

"And you won't let me have more abilities other than Bansho Ten'nin and Shinra Tensei because?" Mark asked as he saw the picture.

"Because you actually have to learn them by yourself. I didn't instantly acquire my ability. I actually have to learn and find out. But just to let you know just don't massive freak out like I did when I unlocked Ashura path. Most of these ability might be similar but also different as well." Hagoromo said as Mark can actually understand why The Sage is doing this.

"You instantly unlocked those two powers for me." Mark countered. "Two things I could do alone with my Makai Wind Magic."

Mark is looking at the picture Ino is looking at...he's a little nosy but that's cause he's a teenager and she didn't notice the wind magic he was using,

"I thinking she looking at one of my descendant of one my sons clan which I did instantly unlocked all there powers. That really didn't end well." Hagoromo said.

"I guess I can understand the caution...wait...black hair...dark eyes...that must be the Uchiha kid that Naruto talks about." Mark said mentally. "Think I should meet this kid." Mark went downstairs and stopped as he saw Youmu with a white rose in her that the owner had handed her. Mark was awestruck at how beautiful she looked.

"Ummm...how much do I owe you?" Mark asked the owner while his eyes never left Youmu.

"Five ryo." The owner said as Mark handed the money over before taking Youmu's hand. The two left and Mark led Youmu to the academy, but along the way they grabbed some bentos realizing that they would need to a reason to visit Naruto's classroom. When they arrived they were glad to see they had ten minutes before the start of class. "Shall we my half-dead beauty?" Mark asked

"Sure." Youmu said

Mark and Youmu walked in and using his wind magic he sent the bentos to Naruto and Hinata. Naruto laughed as he caught his. "You sure do love to cause an entrance don't you Nii-san?" Naruto asked earning a shrug from the Makai trained God Doll.

"Wait...that loser has a brother?" A girl named Ami asked. Mark looked up at her as the air in the room became electric.

"Yes...he does." Mark growled.

"No need to cause a Makai Lightning Torrent, Mark-san." Hinata said knowing how much of caring yet vengeful person Mark was and that he may go overboard and use magic. Mark sighed as his power dissipated.

"Yeah you're right." Mark said.

"As if this guy knows what hell is like." A brooding male voice said. Mark turned in its direction and smiled as he saw his target. He got across from the boy and stared at his eyes.

"No I possibly couldn't understand Makai at all now could I?" Mark asked flashing his Rinnegan for a split second at the boy.

"Wait Indra?" Hagoromo muttered in Mark head.

"That's your son right?" Mark asked mentally.

"Yes the one I unlocked all his powers which I realized was a bad idea." Hagoromo said as Mark can tell the Sage regretted that action.

"I see." Mark said in his head.

"This one I have to say Mark. He might actually experience what one can say is his own personal hell that someone cause to him." Hagoromo commented which got Mark interested.

"So then kid. Explain why I don't know Makai?" Mark asked Sasuke that question.

"Try seeing your entire family massacred and then your brother who killed them all mind raping you. Showing how each and every single one of them died. Then somehow those images always keep popping into your head ever single days of that incident." Sasuke said as Mark was actually honestly shock. Hagoromo was right that is a personal hell. Experiencing your family death over and over.

"I see...wait...what if I know some one who could fix your mind?" Mark asked

"I will gladly take it so I can have ounce of sleep at last." Sasuke said.

"Right. I'll bring her by this afternoon. Hope you like rabbits." Mark said.

"And knives." Naruto said knowing who Mark was getting

Mark and Youmu left as Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Why would knives be involved?" Sasuke asked Naruto, who now wore an orange leather jacket along with his shirt and jeans, took his jacket off and showed Sasuke his left arm. "Let's say you need a deal carved into you." Naruto said

"I'll endure any physical pain if it ends my nightmares." Sasuke said.

"That is good to know." Naruto said while Several of Sasuke Fangirls were watching the conversation.

"Settle down now class." Kogasa said walking in. "Uzumaki-san must you draw on yourself?"

"Actually...it's carved into my skin." Naruto said. Kogasa raised an eyebrow before examining it.

"A Makai Deal Rune?" Kogasa said under her breath. She walked back to her desk to begin teaching, wondering where Naruto got his rune.

That night Sasuke heard a knock on his door while he was training.

"Who could that be?" Sasuke asked before heading to his door and seeing Mark, Rumia, and a woman wearing a black blazer, white blouse, and light purple skirt with a pair of rabbit ears and long purple hair. "So you actually came."

"I said I would. These is my friend Rumia." Mark said indicating the Darkness Demon who waved with her silver carving knife in hand. "And this is Reisen Udongein Inaba." The rabbit eared woman bowed slightly. "These two will help with your problem."

"First thing is first, I need to carve a seal into your body. Do you want it on your neck, spine or arms?" Rumia asked

"My spine." Sasuke said taking his shirt off.

Rumia nodded as she set a chair for Sasuke and handed him a gag. "So you don't bite your tongue." Rumia explained. Sasuke put the gag in his mouth thinking it was stupid until Rumia began carving and Sasuke bit down as hard as possible. The pain was almost unbearable. After what felt like an eternity, Rumia finished and activated the rune. When Sasuke saw it in the mirror he was shocked. It looked a rising murder of crows.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. "Will this let me sleep?"

"Not yet that were she come in." Rumia said while pointing at Reisen.

"Look into my eyes." Reisen said sitting across from Sasuke.

Sasuke could feel the hold of the images disappear from his mind before Reisen looked away. "It wasn't easy but it's done." Reisen said

"What's done?" A voice asked surprising everyone before they turned to see Kogasa."

"Nothing-" Mark started before the umbrella's tongue lashed forward and grabbed Mark's arm before throwing him outside.

"Nothing? Now why should I believe a person covered in Makai's power?" Kogasa asked.

"You know of Makai?" Mark asked picking himself up.

"Does that surprise you?" Kogasa asked as her umbrella laughed. Mark could tell, this woman wanted a fight.

"You know of Makai?" Mark asked picking himself up.

"Does that surprise you?" Kogasa asked as her umbrella laughed. Mark could tell, this woman wanted a fight.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here is the chapter 2 and it is long. Also let just say I still doing world building but chapter 3 is were the true action starts since Naruto will be sixteen by then. But Naruto is learning a lot of things and also Danmaku won't kill him as well. Also Surprise Orochimaru is married to Kogasa and he is a good guy as well. Also beware of angry Kogasa as well which Mark going to experience next chapter. Also can any of you guess what up with Chu-chan.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out massively with this chapter. You are the best buddy ever and I hope I doing right of what you envision for your story.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. I also don't own Touhou that is own by Zun. Mark Frey is own by Giratina Zero.

Summary: A boy with no soul and a baby born to carry a beast. Both destined to be alone until the Devil and Boundary interfered. Warning This chapter is heavy on pervert contents.

Devil and Sage

Chapter 3: Defeat and Finding Love.

Mark gathered his power as he and Kogasa stared off but what worried him was that Kogasa was smiling and her eyes seemed to glow in the night. Mark sent bolts at his opponent but the umbrella's eye flashed and the bolts disappeared along with the girl. "Where in the name of Makai?" Mark muttered to himself not seeing the glowing crimson and teal orbs behind him as Kogasa appeared from the shadows and her umbrella's tongue shot out and wrapped around Mark.

"You might find this rather surprising." Kogasa giggled sinisterly as the tong sprouted spikes that stabbed into Mark. Kogasa then slammed him down before throwing him sky high. "Time for the next surprise!" Kogasa called as a foot long spike grew from the tongues tip and impaled Mark's left side, missing anything vital before slamming him into the ground again.

"Damn...what the fuck are you?" Mark asked in intense pain as Kogasa stabbed him again.

"Just your standard Karakasa." Kogasa said simply. "So then...answer me...what was done?" Mark tried to blast her away but Kogasa sensed it and had her umbrella's tong wrap around Mark and stab him with the various spikes and position the tip spike on his neck. "Better answer me. I have no issues killing you. Surprising I know."

"I had...Reisen...fix his mind." Mark breathed out in extreme pain.

"What?" Kogasa asked. "Not even the most adept mental jutsu specialists could do that!"

"Lunar Rabbit." Mark muttered. "Can manipulate...waves..." Mark was trying to not pass out from blood loss.

"Oh...my bad." Kogasa said.

Kogasa released Mark who was covered in wounds as we'll as his own blood. Reisen rushed to him as she pulled out a green vial and emptied the contents into Mark's mouth. Kogasa then noticed Rumia and smiled sinisterly. Rumia cringed in fear as Kogasa disappeared.

"Rumia, we have to get him back to Master!" Reisen said. Rumia nodded as she threw a gem on the ground and said, "Eientei." A portal opened that the two went through while carrying Mark who was barely conscious.

Kogasa reappeared right behind Sasuke.

"Kogasa-sensei!" Sasuke said in shock as Kogasa smiled at him.

"Don't worry I always make sure no one doesn't do anything to my students now just go to sleep." Kogasa said as she vanish yet again. He just sigh as this was to much for him as he walked away and went back to sleep as he hope he can finally get a good night rest. But he does what to meet that bunny girl again. And doesn't what to see his teacher piss off ever again.

Kogasa then appear before Sasuke yet again.

"Also Sasuke do not show off Tattoo in class. It will set a bad example to the students." Kogasa said as this freak Sasuke out as she just vanish yet again.

"Just what the fuck is she!" Sasuke asked outloud.

"I now wonder if she is even human wait no she looks human but I now don't trust that Umbrella that for sure." Sasuke muttered to himself as he looked around excepting his teacher just to pop in again. He also have to remember to clean up that blood stain tomorrow. Blood is really hard to get off of wooden floor. Including the smell. He just need some ammonia and bleach.

Xxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata walked into the Academy the next day and were surprised to see something they had thought impossible, Sasuke attempting to be social. He wasn't doing well but the attempt was amazing. Sasuke turned and saw the two and waved for them to talk to him.

"Your brother really came through for me, dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto could tell he actually well rested. "Though do you know what happened to him last night?"

"No. I didn't see him this morning...nor has Youmu-nee. Also...I haven't seen Rumia." Naruto said confused. Sasuke looked around to make sure no one would hear him.

"Kogasa-sensei beat him to within an inch of his life. The people with him carried him through a portal to some place I think they called Eientei." Sasuke explained. "That umbrella of Kogasa-sensei's...I think it's alive. It stabbed him with spikes and impaled him a couple of times. It was like she knew what his moves were because the one attack he was able to send her way was canceled out."

"Whatcha talking about?" Kogasa asked behind Hinata

"Kogasa-sensei!" Hinata said startled

"Sasuke are you discussing last night?" Kogasa asked. Sasuke nodded, keeping an eye on the umbrella.

"Why did you attack Nii-san?" Naruto asked, enraged.

"What do you know of Makai?" Kogasa asked.

"Not much. I could never go since the miasma would kill me." Naruto said. "But it's the place where Nii-san learned magic."

"You know about magic?" Kogasa asked. Sasuke was intrigued

"Well I was raised by Yukari-mama and Yuyuko-mama. Mark act as my big brother." Naruto simply said.

"Yakumo Yukari?" Kogasa asked

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"What of your brother? Did she raise him too?" Kogasa asked

"No Shinki raised him." Naruto replied.

"Yes, I did." A voice said. Everyone turned to see a woman in a wine colored segmented dress with long silver hair, with some in a side tail. This is Shinki, Goddess of Makai.

"Now tell me...why is my son hospitalized?" Shinki asked. Naruto could feel the Kyuubi shaking in fear, inside the seal.

"I attacked him." Kogasa said. Shinki remained quiet but Naruto heard the Kyuubi roaring in his head to tackle Kogasa. Naruto suddenly tackled his teacher to the ground.

"Oh my!" Kogasa said as a blast of pure magic narrowly missed Naruto. Shinki was glaring as the blast dissolved the wall.

"Wait!" Sasuke said. "She only wanted to protect me. Mark helped me with something but when Kogasa-sensei asked him what, he was cryptic."

Shinki looked at Sasuke before sighing. "Sounds like him."

"I wasn't expecting the Devil herself to have an interest in a human's welfare." Kogasa said

"Now you know." Shinki said before looking at Naruto. "You must be Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yes I'm." Naruto said.

"I'm so happy to meet you." Shinki said hugging him, her personality becoming childish.

"Mark talks about you all the time! Yumeko has mentioned you, but never elaborated on how adorable you are!" Shinki cooed.

"All of you are so adorable." Shinki said as she started hugging the various and very confuse children who were not pay attention to conversation earlier except when that crazy lady blast a hole through the wall. With all of them thinking that class will end earlier thanks to her.

"Shinki-sama." Yumeko said as she appeared. "We have pressing matters to attend to." Yumeko took out a bag of blue powder and threw it on the children, causing them to pass out.

"Memory wipe dust." Kogasa said.

"Fine." Shinki pouted. "You three, meet me at Ichiraku after classes." Shinki said to Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke as she used her power to fix the wall she had destroyed before disappearing with Yumeko.

"So...what don't I know?" Sasuke asked as Naruto just sighed as he started explaining Gensokyo.

Xxxxxxxx

Class soon ended early due to the fact all the knock out children were still sleeping. So Kogasa decide to end class early. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were in front of Naruto apartment right now. Naruto open up the door and took notice of Chu-chan.

"Oh there Chu-chan. Did you miss me." Naruto asked the plant as Sasuke finally took notice of it.

"Naruto what the fuck is this plant!" Sasuke said as he pointed at the plant.

"It Chu-chan my pet plant." Naruto said.

"You can not make a plant your pet not even something this creepy as well." Sasuke said soon everyone heard noise downstairs which cause all of them briefly looked away from Chu-chan. Suddenly Sasuke felt something bit him hard.

"Ow your plant bit me!" Sasuke shouted in pain.

"That impossible plant don't bite." Naruto said as Sasuke was looking at his finger which was bloody right now.

However the three suddenly noticed sounds coming from Naruto's bedroom.

The three walked over to the door drawing kunai. When they opened the door they all went red. On Naruto's bed was Rumia making out with a girl with dark pink hair,and wings where her ears would be and a set on her back. Both we're only in bra and panties, black on Rumia and pink I'm the other girl who also had knee high socks on.

"Rumia!" Naruto said in complete shock.

Rumia turned her head and waves drunkenly. "Oh hi. We were waiting for you." Rumia said as the other girl sighed.

"Sorry. It's my fault. Intense passion makes her act drunk. I'm Mystia Lorelei, Rumia's girlfriend, by the way." Mystia said

"How did this happen?" Naruto asked.

"Shinki-sama said she wanted to see Rumia later today at a good cart here. Since she wanted to go out with me, Rumia invited me to come along. We were just going to wait for you but...since the endless night we haven't seen each other much-" Mystia began

"I asked her to have sex." Rumia said.

"And we interrupted." Sasuke said still red

"Yeah kind of." Rumia said.

"But if you want you can watch!" Rumia said. "We've done it in public before. Wriggle loves watching."

"No Rumia. Since they are here we should go meet with Shinki-sama." Mystia said as she put on a hat with a wing ornament on it as we'll as a dark pink dress with similar ornaments.

"Fine." Rumia muttered as she got dressed.

"This day is getting odder." Sasuke simply said.

"Trust me. You have not seen odd yet." Naruto said. "Two words: Armpit miko."

"Say what now?" Sasuke said.

"You'll meet her eventually." Naruto said as the group of five left.

Xxxxxxx

The five arrived at Ichiraku and saw Shinki eating. "Yum! So good!" Shinki sang.

"You wanted to see us?" Rumia asked. Shinki turned and nodded.

"Thought we could all visit Mark before he returns to Makai." Shinki said

"Wait what!" Naruto said as he was very upset right now.

"Mark is returning to Makai, to continue his training. Apparently being defeated by the Demon Devourer last night made him realize that he left too soon." Shinki said

"Demon Devourer?" Naruto asked.

"Tatara Kogasa, once the most feared youkai in all of Makai, due to her habit of eating us after she killed us." Rumia said.

"Wait Teacher is what?" Naruto actually said in shock along as Hinata and Sasuke had a shock expression on there faces.

"She's a Karakasa." Shinki said.

"Wait first what is Karakasa." all three asked.

"A form of youkai called a tsukumogami, or artifact spirit. She used to be an ordinary umbrella until she was abandoned and abused. The residual energies of those acts gave the umbrella life." Shinki said.

"Wow." Naruto said

"Now then, we better hurry to Eientei." Shinki said opening a portal.

Xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in a Bamboo First there was a hidden manor/pharmacy located in the Bamboo Forest. There was also the occasion lightning strike as Mark was being very difficult right now.

"I'm leaving!" Mark roared as he summoned lightning.

"Please stop trying to leave you just bleeding all over the place and blood is hard to get out of these floor. Plus you going to wake up the Princess as well." Reisen shouted.

"I appreciate your concern but Kaguya can get fucked for all I care." Mark said. "My wounds will heal in Makai." Mark waved his hand causing a portal to appear.

Suddenly a dart came out of no where and Mark dropped like a rock. While the portal close up. Soon another portal open up as the others arrives.

"Fucking paralysis! I instant-heal in Makai!" Mark roared

"Mark what are you doing." Shinki said as she step out of the portal as Naruto went up to Mark and punch him in the face. Which actually greatly shock Mark.

"Ow...okay...why the punch?" Mark asked as he sent electricity through his body to counter the paralysis.

"You was going to leave to Makai without even telling me!" Naruto shouted as he was very upset right now with his big brother.

"Oh...you know." Mark said getting up. "Sorry but I have to go. I need to get stronger."

"Then why not tell me?" Naruto asked.

"The dumbass rabbits trying to keep me here or your Makai denizen devouring teacher good enough reasons?" Mark asked

"She is still my teacher." Naruto said.

"I know...but losing to her...Silver and Rain we're right...I was getting cocky. And next time it might not be me. Could be you, Youmu, Flandre, Hinata, or someone else who gets attacked." Mark said. "If any of you we're hospitalized or worse because of my inability to help...it'd end me."

"Well it seems teacher was just extremely worried about us. But she always was hell. She knock out the previous teacher who was Mizuki and accuse him of being a pedophile. Which actually turn out to be true." Sasuke said as he remember that incident on how there Kogasa-sensei started teaching there class.

"That's not the point!" Mark roared. "You don't get it. Stop thinking I mean just the Karakasa. There are beings more powerful than her and a thousand times more malicious." Mark opened another portal. "I'm going. Be back in two months at the latest."

"At least say a proper goodbye to them." Shinki said.

"See ya, little brother. Take care of Youmu and Flandre for me." Mark said before kissing Hinata's forehead. "Take care, my daughter."

"Be careful Nii-san." Naruto said as Sasuke went to check up on the Reisen.

Mark nodded as he walked through the portal arriving on a busy street. He looked at the building in front of him. It was a large building with the words Desire Market on it in pink neon. This was his destination. He walked in and heard the greeter.

"Welcome to The Market. Tell me your desire." She said.

"Tell Silver and Rain, that Lust has returned."

The greeter, a redhead in a cocktail dress shrugged and did as she was told. Mark looked in the mirror and made sure his shirt his most of his bandages and wiped the dirt off his face.

"My oh my. Look who's grown into a handsome man." A voice purred. Mark turned to see a black haired, red eyes woman wearing a black and silver kimono showing her shoulders and most of her F-cup chest. She wore black lipstick and black eye shadow.

"Hey Silver." Mark said.

"Well now. Someone took their sexy pills while they we're gone." A blonde with yellow eyes said. She was dressed in a corset, thing, and thigh high boots, all blue. Her chest was just as large as Silver's and she had the same features. Her lipstick and eye shadow we're deep blue.

"Hello Rain." Mark said to the fraternal twin.

"So why are you back?" The twins asked.

"I want to continue my training." Mark said. The two looked at each other.

"Why should we?" Silver asked before Mark showed them his bandages.

"I had a run in with the Demon Devourer." Mark said.

The sisters looked at each other. "Very well but you aren't leaving for a month. You belong to us." Silver said. Mark only nodded as he follows them.

Xxxxxxxx

"So this is were you live?" Sasuke asked.

Reisen turned to see Sasuke. "Oh it's you. Yes this is my home. Welcome to Eientei." Reisen said

"It's seem like a quiet place." Sasuke said.

"It is. No knew we existed until a month ago." Reisen said. "My master tried to protect us from the possibility of being found by some people. Unfortunately this caused others to notice."

"What you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"The precaution caused the night to become unnatural. Four duos fought through the forest to fix it. Eventually they defeated Master and Princess. Once defeated the two returned the night to normal." Reisen explained

"Since then we've gone public, even selling medicine in the human village." Reisen said

"That is good to know." Sasuke said.

"But why are you talking to me? Surely you want to talk to one of the cuter rabbits." Reisen said

"Because you save me." Sasuke simply said.

"No, Mark-san did. I was just one of his tools to do so." Reisen said

"No you the one to truly save me. Not Mark but you. You allowed me to be able to sleep." Sasuke said.

"I did the only thing I can." Reisen said. "Now go along. There's cuter rabbits around here free to talk. I'm just average and boring."

"Why you selling yourself so short. You are cute." Sasuke said.

"No I'm not. Everyone just ignores me. They adore the others." Reisen said

"To me you are cute." Sasuke said as this greatly shock Reisen.

"I, um, we'll...hehe." Reisen laughed nervously. "Funny...good joke."

"I not joking at all." Sasuke said as Reisen was having a odd reaction.

"Must have been my eyes." Reisen said trying to make sense of things. "When I helped you my lunacy inducing eyes must have made you insane, thinking I'm cute."

"Do you truly find that hard to believe someone would actually find you cute. You cuter then all of my fangirls and I believe a lot of them to be insane." Sasuke said.

Reisen wanted to believe him but she didn't want to be tricked. "You know I'm in my forties right? At my age I could be your mother." Reisen said

"Don't really care about that. I really do find you cute actually beautiful as well." Sasuke said as Reisen was truly greatly shock as tears were coming down her eyes.

"Prove it...do something to prove you mean it...kiss me." Reisen said.

"I will do that." Sasuke said as he walk up to Reisen who bent down as Sasuke then procced to kiss her.

Reisen kissed back, tears in her eyes. She broke the kiss. "Is this real? If it's real...then I'd..like for you to take me on a date." Reisen asked

"I will do that." Sasuke said as Reisen was actually crying since even if he is young she believe to finally found someone.

"Thank you...thank you. How about tonight?" Reisen asked wiping away her tears.

"Sure then that is alright for me." Sasuke said.

"Give me three hours and I'll meet you at your complex." Reisen said before running to her room.

"I got to get ready then." Sasuke commented to himself as he walked away.

Xxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were looking around Eientei since this was their first time visiting. The two turned a corner when they heard foot steps at a rapid rate as a pink, black, and white blur tackled Naruto to the ground.

Hinata was shock since she didn't see the blur that tackle Naruto as she turn around and see one of the rabbits hugging sitting on Naruto.

"So you must be Naruto!" The rabbit girl said. She wore a pink dress and had short black hair.

"Eh yes I'm?" Naruto replied.

"Wow, that crazy lightning guy forgot to mention how cute you are. Oh, I'm Inaba Tewi." Tewi said

"Well hello Tewi." Naruto said a bit confuse.

"I decided that you're my mate!" Tewi announced

"What!" Hinata shouted.

"As of now he is mine." Tewi chirped

Hinata scream in fury as she jumped Tewi.

Tewi was far quicker and dodged. "What's wrong with you? Youkai males can have multiple mates." Tewi said

"Oh it not that I upset about. I heard about that all to well and most likely accept. It the fact you up and decide without talking to me about it making me a non factor!" Hinata shouted as one thing Hinata dislike was someone just up and making a decision without talking to her. She developed that when she was team up Sasuke Fan Club for a group project. They first decide to do a report on First Hokage. But then all of the girls decide to do a report on Sasuke. None of them didn't even told her about this change and all of them got a F because of that.

"Oh yeah...I thought Mark was joking that there was already a woman in the picture. Oh wait so you know that Naruto, being raised by Yakumo Yukari and Saigyouji Yuyuko, is seen as a Youkai by almost every circle?" Tewi asked since that would make explaining things easier. "Any way sorry for just jumping in...we rabbits aren't known for our forethought!"

"Yes I kind of heard that sometimes human will turn into Youkai if they hang around them." Hinata said.

"Oh no he's still human. My nose tells me that. Chakra makes it impossible to become a Youkai." Tewi explained. "But considering the Gap Youkai and Ghost Princess, and hell even the Devil, have a vested interest in him, he's a Youkai in all but race."

"That is true as well. But anyway let discuss." Hinata said as she put on a little hat.

"Yes...what's with the hat?" Tewi asked

"Everyone in this place wear either a hat or a something on top there head your bunny ears could count as well. But this is my diplomat hat." Hinata simply said.

"Princess doesn't." Tewi countered. "Any way let's start the discussion. I wish to become a member of Naruto's harem."

"Okay then but went made you decide about that." Hinata asked as Tewi thought the Hinata hat actually moved.

"Have you forgotten how handsome he is?" Tewi asked

"OH I do know how handsome he is." Hinata said as Tewi know that fuzzy hat was moving.

"Also do you see the damage Mark performed?" Tewi asked. "All for the sake of his little brother."

"That is true he is over protective of Naruto-kun." Hinata said as Tewi was keeping a eye on that hat since it stop moving.

"Plus...being around Naruto makes me feel safe." Tewi said

"That is a good answer. Welcome then." Hinata said as she went and hug Tewi when suddenly Hinata hat jumped off her head and latch on to Tewi face. Tewi realized it somekind of fuzzy animal.

"The hell is this?" Tewi asked

"It my pet." Hinata simply said as she try to pull her pet off of Tewi face.

"Come on Sonic let go of her face. You have to let people get close to me." Hinata said as she manage to get the fuzzy animal off of Tewi face. It almost look like a very small cross between a badger and a hedgehog. Tewi can tell it was a wild youkai.

"That thing is odd." Naruto said.

"I know but I found him and you know how I been having that hobby of taking care of some of the animal type youkai." Hinata said as Naruto remember the bird youkai that at Mark Castle.

"Oh right." Naruto replied

"Wait you been taking care of wild youkai and they don't attack you?" Tewi asked in complete shock.

"Yup and I name several of them already and Naruto-kun you already met Vector the crocodile youkai." Hinata said.

"Yeah that thing is very relax except for the fire breathing part are you sure it not just a odd looking dragon?" Naurto asked his girlfriend.

"Could be." Hinata said.

"You must be very good with animals." Tewi said.

"Yeah plus Mark help me along. We even name all of them. He though up the name for Sonic due to it color reminding him of a show he watch when he was in the anti-verse." Hinata said.

"Anti-verse?" Tewi asked.

"A world completely devoid of magic and with air poisonous to magical brings." Naruto explained

"No wonder he acts more like Wrath than Lust." Tewi said

"That is true. Sonic stay calm or else I bring Shadow out next time and you stay at home." Hinata said to the odd hedgehog youkai as it stop struggling in Hinata grip. She then place Sonic back on her head as it looked like a fuzzy hat again.

"So now what?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah I need to get some medience for Vector and Espio." Hinata said as she figure since she at this place she could get some medience for some of her pets.

"I lead you to Eirin then." Tewi said.

Xxxxxx

Reisen knocked on Sasuke's door. She was wearing a simple black dress instead of her usual outfit. Soon the door open up as Sasuke was wearing more fancy version of his outfit.

"You look nice." Reisen said as her lipstick shined due to the setting sun.

"And you look lovely." Sasuke said.

Reisen blushed. "Thank you. So what are going to do for our date?" Reisen asked

"I book a fancy restruant for us to enjoy in." Sasuke said.

"Sounds romantic." Reisen said following Sasuke

"Yes and I what to show it to you that I mean what I said." Sasuke said.

"I believe you." Reisen said.

"And we have arrived." Sasuke said as they were standing in front of a very wonderful restaurant.

"Wow...this is almost too fancy." Reisen said thinking she dressed too simply.

The two entered the restaurant and Reisen was nervous due to her ears and tail but she noticed no one cared. Unknown to the two daters the Sasuke Fan Club was watching and plotting. But what the fangirls didn't know was that Team Nine from Gensokyo was on the look out

"How come Sasuke-kun is dating that older bitch!" Sakura said with anger.

"An older bunny bitch." A fangirl said

"Yes that playboy hussy!" Sakura said as she looked at Ino.

"How did you find out about this date." Sakura asked.

"I was testing my technique on a fly and made it go over to Sasuke-kun home. I over heard him talking about getting ready for a date. But My source must be way off I didn't know he like bunny ears as well. I have to go prepare for it." Ino said as she got up and left to find a story that sell bunny outfit for her size. However before she could leave her sight left her.

"Huh shoot were the light went to?" Ino commented as she try to move through the darkness.

"Naughty girls. How date you try to ruin my son's happiness." A voice echoed around the girls a they all lost their sight.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked

"Don't you recognize the voice of Uchiha Mikoto?" The voice asked

"Wait a second Sasuke-kun mother is dead. That is most likely someone in the darkness using a type of voice mimicry." a fangirl said.

"How naive." The voice said as it got colder around the girls. "A mother always watches over her children, even in death." The voice said. The girls were terrified. None of them knew of a jutsu that made the air ice cold.

Ino was still walking through the darkness when she bump into someone which she trip and fell. But someone help her up.

"Oh sorry about that." Ino said as she took notice the person feel very cold to the touch.

"Well I got to leave Sasuke-kun to his date then. Just hope those girls are really not that pity enough to try something in a fancy place like this." Ino said as she kept on trying to find her way out as she pass by the person that help her up. Soon Ino was out of the darkness as she just kept on walking away not knowing that the rest of the fan club was still there trap in the darkness.

While all this was happening a waiter brought Reisen and Sasuke some salad. Which both of them were dining on right now.

"These are very good right now." Reisen said.

"Yeah but with you here, everything is good." Sasuke said causing Reisen to blush.

"Thank you...I feel the same." Reisen said

"So why were you short selling yourself earlier." Sasuke asked.

"I have self confidence issues." Reisen said

"I betting it more then that." Sasuke said.

"I...abandoned my squad when I was in the Lunar Military. I couldn't take the pressure." Reisen said

"Why you did that?" Sasuke asked a bit confuse.

"In the Lunar Capital, perfection is everything." Reisen said

"Something tell me there a very twisted and darker side to that isn't it." Sasuke said.

"Yes...everything that isn't perfect is banished to Earth or killed." Reisen said

"If I didn't know any betteri they sound like the insane genocidal types." Sasuke said as Reisen flinch at that.

"We...I mean...they are." Reisen said

"THey actually were the one to created Youkai to wipe out all life on Earth due to the fact. They consider everyone impure." Reisen said.

"Why they would do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because they want to make the Earth pure so they can go back on it. They very powerful in a pure area so that why they on the moon. It empower them." Reisen said.

"Sounds like they're the impure ones. If a place needs to be cleansed for them to be strong, sounds pretty impure." Sasuke said

"It not just that they have a fear of death. At the Lunar Captial the founder is still around all those years and when they made us there pets." Reisen said.

"If they were truly pure, death would have no power over them. Reisen-chan...your better off without them...with us impure beings...with me." Sasuke said holding Reisen's hand.

"THank you but I really do hope my old masters don't ever come back for me." Reisen as she was happy.

"If they do I'll fight them off. Even if I have to make a deal with the Devil." Sasuke said

"That is so sweet." Reisen said as no one never said that to her.

"I mean it." Sasuke said.

"Thank you and I will help you with anything." Reisen said

"I'm glad to have met you Reisen." Sasuke said

"Same here Sasuke." Reisen said as her heart was beating faster then ever.

"Actually that's not what I want to say...I don't care that you are over four times my age...I love you Reisen Udongein Inaba." Sasuke said

"You do!" Reisen said crying.

"Yes. With all my heart." Sasuke replied, wiping away Reisen's tears.

"Can we go somewhere private then." Reisen said.

"Sure. There's a lake on my compound." Sasuke said as he payed.

"That is good to know." Reisen said as both of them left.

Sasuke lead Reisen to the lake. "So why did you want to be somewhere private?" Sasuke asked

"Because I what to do this to you." Reisen said as she bent down and kiss Sasuke fully on the lips. Sasuke froze but soon kissed back.

'This is my first kiss.' Reisen though in her head as she continued kissing Sasuke.

The two broke the kiss and smiled. "I've enjoyed tonight, Sasuke." Reisen said

"Plus I shock none of my fangirls didn't try to ruin this night." Sasuke said.

"I think we had a few guardian angels tonight." Reisen said.

"That might be true." Sasuke said.

"Also...Master said I can stay the night...if you'd like." Reisen said. "That way I can make you breakfast."

"You can stay. It be good to not be lonely over here." Sasuke said.

"Thank you." Reisen said feeling very happy for once being invited in a home.

"Let me show you my mansion then." Sasuke said as he lead Reisen away as Kogasa was nearby on a tree watching while crying.

"Oh my little student is growing up." Kogasa said while crying.

"I should kill you Kogasa." Rumia said on another branch. "I should kill you for attacking Mark."

"I need to ask you something did you ever felt cocky?" Kogasa asked as she watch Sasuke and Reisen enter the mansion.

"Why do you think I look like a twelve year old?" Rumia said.

"Because you got cocky and your power were then sealed for it." Kogasa said as Rumia flinch at that as the Demon Devourer was staring at her with those glowing eye of hers.

"Just get to your point." Rumia said

"Anyone can become cocky and some times they wouldn't be able to tell they became overconfidence until someone bring them back to reality. Then they strive to improve on themselves. And never let that hubris over take them ever again. Do you know the history of little Sasuke-kun clan." Kogasa asked as Rumia was a bit confuse.

"Just that his older brother wiped them out." Rumia said

"Yes but there another history of the clan. There founder Madara Uchiha actually help found Konohagakure. That what my husband told me. But Madara story is actually the biggest case of letting hubris get to you." Kogasa said.

"Didn't he go psycho after he was passed over for Hokage?" Rumia asked.

"Yes but one can say what would cause a men like him to go psycho just from that let me show you." Kogasa said as she jump off the branch and head for a shrine. Which Rumia followed after her.

Soon they arrive at the Uchiha Shrine as both of them enter. Kogasa then push the huge rock away as the youkai and demon went down stairs until it show a stone tablet.

"Here it is the stuff that cause Madara insanity. A artifact from the Sage of Six Path and Otsutsuki Clan. The Aliens that visit this planet." Kogasa said.

"Why would he have this?" Rumia asked

"It was suppose to be message to his descendant. But someone alter this thing of it original purpose." Kogasa said

"I see." Rumia said.

"Yes then I realized what if someone can alter the history of the Shinobi for there own gain. People always try to learn from the mistake of there ancestor but if someone alter this tablet. Who to say they could have alter anyone else history. Think about it the Sage of Six Path Son. One was going to be elect to head Ninshu. But suddenly the Elder Brother attack his brother. One can say someone poison his mind. To think he was entitled. If someone has a plan they can make the strongest being do there bidding without even being strong themselves." Kogasa said as Rumia had a look of pure horror on her face.

"This is something I need to tell Mark and Hagoromo." Rumia said. "That's right, that guy you attacked harbors the soul of the Rikudo Sennin."

"Is that something that suppose to shock me and amaze me or something?" Kogasa asked in a very harsh tone of voice as Rumia actually flinch at that.

"No it's just a fact...also if you had killed him Naruto and Hinata would have never forgiven you." Rumia said. "And no need to be so harsh."

"I know about that. But still he does have to learn not to think he actually can do what ever he wants. Actually I what to ask you a question. What you think would have happen if I didn't beat him and he came across someone that was actually truly ruthless and didn't stop." Kogasa asked as Rumia try to think of a answer.

"Yes I do know of what God Doll which actually would explain his rage." Kogasa said.

"And of course...no remorse in your voice." Rumia said.

"Don't get me wrong, I feel sorry for him but he needs to let that rage go." Kogasa said.

"Because that will cause something he would never be able to take back ever. Plus rage and hatred is poisonous. I wouldn't what that kind of men near my child." Kogasa said as Rumia was shock.

"You're a mother?" Rumia asked

"Is that so surprising that I'm a mother." Kogasa asked.

"Remember why I broke up with you? Because I felt you were never in love me." Rumia said

"Oh right. I've changed since then. My husband was the best thing to happen to me...after my daughter of course." Kogasa said

"We'll congrats. I need to head back to Gensokyo." Rumia said as she left.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto inside his bed as both of his mothers were here right now lying at either side of him. Yukari was to his right and Yuyuko to his left. Both of them smiled at him.

"So how was your day son?" Yuyuko said as she decide to spend a night at Yukari home.

"It was fine. But Yuyuko-mama and Yukari-mama I got a harem?" Naruto replied as both women looked at him.

"It understandable some male Youkai have harems." Yukari said to her son.

"But I not a Youkai mama." Naruto replied as this was bugging him for sometime.

"You are Youkai in all but species and I say that actually make you more unique. So who is this girl anyway?" Yukari asked.

"Tewi." Naruto replied.

"Well just remember to give her equal amount of attention just as you give to Hinata." Yuyuko said

"I will always give them equal amount of love." Naruto said as Yukari and Yuyuko smiled. They raised him so well. Yukari then took out a book as Naruto had look of happiness.

"Here Naruto-kun it time to read your favorite story. The Dragon Princess of the Rainbow." Yuyuko said.

"Eh." Naruto said as he blushing.

"Oh even though he has two girlfriend now he still has that childhood crush of his on the Dragon Princess." Yukari teasing said to her son.

"Mom." Naruto said embarrassed.

"Maybe you might meet her sometimes in the future." Yuyuko teasing said as Naruto just keep on blushing from his two mothers teasing.

"Well let read the story right now you always enjoy them." Yukari said as she open the book up as the Gap Youkai started reading to Naruto his favorite fable and story.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Also Naruto now has both Hinata and Tewi now. Sasuke is dating Reisen. Orochimaru and Kogasa has a child together. Mark experience his first defeat.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out massive with this chapter. You are the best buddy ever.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. I also don't own Touhou that is own by Zun. Mark Frey is own by Giratina Zero.

Summary: A boy with no soul and a baby born to carry a beast. Both destined to be alone until the Devil and Boundary interfered. Warning This chapter is heavy on pervert contents.

Devil and Sage

Chapter 4: Love Storm

Two months had passed since Mark went to Makai. He returned right after the Flower Incident, during which the over flowing souls of the deceased had made the flowers bloom. Since that day Hanabi would leave the castle early and arrive back late. This concerned everyone.

"What my little sister been doing plus she been taking Jet when ever she leaves." Hinata commented as she was worried on what her little sister been doing.

"Not to mention she's been hanging with Suika." Mark said

"That is true." Hinata said as she had a fuzzy hat on except it was black and red in color.

"Hinata...stop wearing your pets as hats." Mark said.

"I will stop doing that when I find a proper hat. Plus Shadow like sleeping up here. I already stop Sonic from going on top of my head. Shadow is a bit harder to train. But I almost got it there." Hinata said as she manage to pry Shadow off of her head and place him down. It was still sleeping.

"You don't need a hat or ribbon. I don't wear any and neither does Kaguya." Mark said

"I know that. But anyway Tails before you go visit Cream at Einteriei do you think you can put Shadow back were he is." Hinata called out as a two tail fox youkai came in as he was wearing a work shop clothes. This fox youkai move nearby there place and Mark did grow interest to the fact it has a workshop.

"Sure I do that." Tails said as he walk up to the Shadow who little needle were more out as Tails just pick the odd hedgehog youkai up and took it away.

Mark sighed. "Hinata close your eyes. I have a gift for you." Mark said. Hinata soon close her eyes.

Hinata soon felt her long hair being messed with for a moment. "And open. Happy early birthday my daughter." Mark said as Hinata opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. Tying her hair at the base of her neck was a white silk ribbon with a crescent moon charm hanging from it and in her bangs was a heart ornament with white wings.

"It so beautiful." Hinata said in awe.

"Thought you'd like it." Mark said.

"Thank you father." Hinata said as the Hyuga Princess hug Mark. Who actually look choke up.

"Your welcome." Mark said.

"Mark-san! I have info on Hanabi." A voice called.

"Come in Aya!" Mark called

A young woman with black hair wearing red sandals, a red skirt, white blouse, and red tokin with black crow wings walked in. "The honest Shameimaru Aya is here." She said as Mark sighed. "You have payment?"

"Right here." Mark said tossing a bag full of coins at Aya.

"Okay. I've followed Hyuuga Hanabi for the past week and have come to one conclusion. She is stalking Onozuka Komachi." Aya reported

"What?" Hinata asked in shock.

"The Sanzu ferryman?" Mark asked.

"Yes. Hanabi has apparently fallen for her." Aya said

"How did that happen?" Hinata asked.

"From what I gathered, they ran into each other during the incident and for Hanabi it was love at first sight." Aya said. "Hanabi intends to trap Komachi using, what she calls, the First Kiss Law."

"And what does that have to involve Jet and Suika?" Mark asked.

"I believe she intends to be thrown at Komachi." Aya said

"Say what now?" Hinata asked shock.

"We need to stop her." Mark said as he headed to the door.

"I coming with you!" Hinata shouted as she went out back to get one of her bird youkai. She have a funny feeling how Hanabi needed Jet for it going to a distraction. But she then change her mind as she then ran after Mark.

Xxxxxxx

The two ran to the Sanzu no Kawa but by then they we're too late. They saw Hanabi on too of a red head wearing a blue and white kimono with a coin on her obi and a wispy scythe next to her. Hanabi's lips we're on the red head's.

"Komachi!" A voice said angrily. "Not only are you slacking off but you're kissing a minor?"

Soon a girl with green hair wearing a blue uniform like dress with ribbons on it and matching hat holding a judgment rod appeared. "So that's Yamaxanadu Shikieiki." Mark said as the Ultimate Judge walked up to Komachi.

"Wait please!" Hinata said running up. "It's not how it looks, my sister tricked Komachi-san into kissing her."

"Explain." Shikieiki said

"Apparently my sister is in love with Komachi-san and decided to use one of the Hyuuga Clan's laws, the First Kiss Law to entrap Komachi-san. The law states that we must marry whoever we give our first kiss to."

"Shiki-sama, you're not going to allow this are you?" Komachi asked standing up.

"It is the law." Shiki said.

Komachi wanted to protest but lamented. "Hai, Shiki-sama."

"Now you also have to support your wife." Shiki said.

"Guess that means I need to work harder." Komachi groaned. Mark smiled as he turned only to see a girl in blue shorts, a white blouse and a cape. She had antennae, green hair and virtually no chest.

"Hey Wriggle." Mark said. "Need something?"

"Will you go out with me?" Wriggle Nightbug asked

"Ummm...do you have a death wish?" Mark asked.

"Oh no...I don't want a date because I like you as more than a friend. It's to gain some confidence when I start to ask others out. I haven't dates in a while and I could use the confidence boost." Wriggle explained.

"That makes sense but why me?" Mark asked.

"Because you're the only one I trust to not try anything. Sure there's Naruto but he's ten." Wriggle said.

"Sound reasoning I guess. Sure. How about tonight?" Mark asked accepting the explanation.

"Perfect. I'll be at your castle at moonrise." Wriggle said flying off.

Xxxxxxx

It was sunset at Mark's castle as he awaited Wriggle's arrival. He had told Youmu and Flandre about it and both we're calm. They both agreed that there was no way the firefly youkai was going to try and take Mark away.

"Mark-sama, Wriggle Nightbug is here." One of the women called. Mark walked down the stairs in his usual attire and froze upon seeing Wriggle. She wore black shoes, pantyhose, a black ruffled layered miniskirt, and a white frilled blouse. Her biggest change was that her chest went from nonexistent to D-cup during the time she prepared.

"You look great." Mark said stunned. Now that she looked like a girl it was hard to miss how cute Wriggle was.

"Thanks...and before you ask read this." Wriggle said handing him a bottle. Mark read the label and all became clear to him.

"Using a metamorphosis option to hide your chest size...why?" Mark asked

"Because I don't want to be noticed just because of my chest. I want to be noticed for me." Wriggle said. "You get what I mean, right?"

"Yeah. You want be known as Wriggle Nightbug, not as the small petite girl with a huge chest." Mark said understanding.

"Exactly. I knew you'd understand." Wriggle said. Mark offered his arm to her which she accepted before they left. The two walked around and talked. Mark was surprised by how smart the firefly was. She told him that she acts like an idiot to avoid people bothering her. Soon they found themselves at Mystia's good cart.

"Hey Mystia, two specials." Wriggle said as she and Mark sat down. The fact that Wriggle hadn't drank her evening potion was not lost on Mystia.

"You on a date?" Mystia asked.

"A friendly one." Mark said.

Mystia shrugged as she cooked. Wriggle grabbed Mark's arm and leaned against him. Mark was fine with it. "Slow night, Mystia?" Mark asked.

"Yeah but that's fine. Means I can close earlier. Sake?" Mystia offered.

"I'm underage." Mark said.

"Oh right, you're only seventeen." Mystia said as Wriggle poured a glass for herself. Mystia served the good when it was done and the trio talked, Mystia downing a bottle of sake.

"Hey Mark, didja know I used to date Wriggle?" Mystia asked. Mark shook his head. "Yeah it's been years but we dates. I was always getting upset that she his that chest."

"I didn't want people staring at my chest." Wriggle said.

"Shop one day I switched her potion with alcohol...she wash sho drink." Mystia slurred. "She broke up wish me...then Rumia came...nee have sho much sex...sho much good sex." Mark could see Wriggle was getting upset. He tried paying for the meal but Mystia finally hit home. "Shanksh to Wriggle breaking up with me, I'm wish my dream girl."

Wriggle ran after hearing that. Mark quickly put the money on the counter and chased Wriggle he soon found her crying on a bench. He sat down next to her and patted her head.

"You wanted to make her jealous with this date didn't you?" Mark asked causing Wriggle to nod as she cried. Mark held the firefly close. "Just cry. I'm here for you." Mark said leaning to kiss Wriggle 's head but as luck would have it Wriggle looked up and accidentally met his lips with her own.

For a split second, Mark freaked. However when that time passed he had only one one thought. 'Her lips...they're really soft.' Mark thought as they separated. "I'm sorry." Mark said.

"Don't be." Wriggle said. "Just kiss me again."

"You sure?" Mark asked.

"Yes...heal my broken heart." Wriggle pleaded

Mark was hesitant but soon kissed Wriggle again, this time enjoying the kiss as he held her closer. Wriggle's pain ebbed away, being replaced by love for Mark.

Wiggle soon slipped her tongue into Mark's mouth surprising the Doll but his met her's. Soon they broke away panting.

"I'm sorry I lied." Wriggle said.

"I'm not." Mark said. "Come on let's head back to the castle. Need to discuss letting you join with Youmu and Flandre."

"Really?" Wriggle asked surprised. "I can be one of your harem girls?"

"One condition. No more hiding who you are." Mark said

"But then people will look at me like a sex object." Wriggle said.

"Then I'll shock them straight." Mark said. "Besides, some may take you more seriously."

"Okay...just promise to protect me." Wriggle said.

"Always." Mark replied. Wriggle smiled as she held Mark's arm as they returned to the castle. When they arrived they saw Youmu and Flandre. Neither looked happy.

"So...how was your friendly date?" Youmu asked.

"It was fun." Mark said confused until he noticed Rumia was hiding behinds chair. "Let me guess...Rumia saw me kissing Wriggle."

"So you admit to going behind our backs?" Flandre asked.

"No I never meant to kiss him." Wriggle said. "I just wanted Mystia back...so I thought I could make her jealous by showing up with Mark...but she admitted that Rumia is her dream girl and it shattered my heart. Mark comforted me and meant to just kiss my head but I looked up to thank him. Our lips met accidentally."

"Can I ask the obvious question of where the hell the D-cups came from?" Flandre asked.

"I normally drink a metamorphosis potion to hide them. Didn't tonight." Wriggle explained.

"That explains that...Mark-kun...do you want to be with her?" Youmu asked.

"Only if my two beloved ones are okay with it." Mark said

Youmu and Flandre looked at each other before nodding. "Welcome to the harem." Youmu said

"Thank you." Wriggle said with tears in her eyes.

Xxxxxxx

"Don't push yourself." A nineteen year old Mark called to a twelve year old Naruto. "You can die if you go up too high." Naruto was attempting to walk on wind like Mark, using chakra instead of magic.

"I'll be fine." Naruto said. Mark shook his head when suddenly he grabbed his heart. A fire seemed to go through it causing bloodlust to course through him.

"Finally...a chance to kill my maker." Mark growled

"Eh Mark you do need to know if it was by accident first." Naruto commented a bit disturbed right now. Mark didn't seen to listen as he went full speed towards Youkai Mountain.

"This...could be bad." Naruto said.

Mark raced towards the mountain, by passing the Autumn gods, and the Misfortune Goddess, even tearing through the Kappa Village, bypassing Reimu and Marisa along the way. However he was soon stopped by Aya.

"Mark-san?" Aya asked only for Mark to strike with his claws. His eyes were feral. He slash Aya right across the chest which wounded her but it was not deeply as she drop from the sky. Mark raced towards the peak. Aya noticed her wound healed as he left.

Mark soon arrived at a shrine, sensing his target was nearby. "Come out!" He roared

A girl with long green hair with a snake ornament and a frog ornament in it. She wore a white and blue shrine maiden outfit with polka dots on the skirt. In her hand was a stick holding a charm of some kind. She looked confused. This was Mark's target...his creator.

"You're not the Hakurei maiden." The girl said before barely dodging a lightning claw aimed at her face.

"No...I'm the abomination you crafted. Your God Doll." Mark seethed as he struck again. The girl could tell his attacks were lethal.

"What's a God Doll and why are you using lethal force?" The girl asked.

"Don't act dumb!" Mark roared as lightning danced around them.

The girl was afraid until danmaku were shot at Mark by two new figures. The first was a talk blue haired woman in a long skirt, red short with a small mirror on it, a large rope loop behind her and a piece of rope tied around the crown of her head. The second looked young girl in a purple dress with a frog design on it over a white shirt with overly large sleeves and a hat with large eyes on the top

"Kanako-sama! Suwako-sama!" The girl called as she flew up to them.

"Sanae are you all right?" Moriya Suwako, a Native Earth Goddess, asked.

"Yeah...he's been trying to kill me though. Says he's a God Doll and that I made him." Kochiya Sanae, Wind Priestess of the Moriya Shrine, explained. Suwako's eyes widened.

"God Doll stop!" Suwako called. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen." Mark said.

"He's the same age as me?" Sanae asked

"What's your name?" Suwako asked. Her fellow goddess, Yasaka Kanako, Wind Goddess, raised her eyebrow but kept quiet as Mark answered the loli goddess.

"Mark Frey." Mark asked

"Mark-san, you weren't created on purpose. Sanae is a nineteen year old girl. She's a Living Goddesses with the power to create miracles. When she was a newborn her power manifested." Suwako said landing. "Your creation must have been a side effect."

"You mean it was just a accident." Mark asked

"Yes. One that must have been horrible for you but an accident none the less." Suwako said. Mark stepped back stunned before yelling at the too of his lungs as lighting and wind surrounded him. Suwako noticed that the more his power raged, the less anger was in it. Torando and savage lightning storm was flowing out of him.

Finally the wind and lightning stopped as the sky cleared. Mark sighed before grabbing Suwako's shoulder. In one no movement Mark kissed Suwako's cheeks. "Thanks. Feels good to let that rage go." Mark said

"Whoa. The place is still standing, da ze." Marisa said as she and Reimu arrived.

"Oh good. Hey Reimu...I want to apologize for ruining our friendship. I was an asshole pushing you away like I did." Mark said. Reimu was shocked but smiled.

"I forgive you. Friends?" Reimu asked.

"You bet." Mark chuckled

"You've always been cool by me." Marisa said. "But right now we have an incident."

"True and as I see it there's three on each side. Marisa you take the cute frog." Mark said causing Suwako to blush from the compliment. "Reimu you take the Miracle Girl. As for me...I'll take the Mountains of Faith." Kanako raised her eyebrow before blushing when she realized he was talking about her F-cup chest. When Marisa Ann Suwako got it they grabbed their sides and laughed.

"You date poke fun at a Goddess's chest?" Kanako asked embarrassed

"Actually I was complimenting you." Mark said.

"Well yeah. Sorry to come off a bit perverted but it's in the job description." Mark said

Mark jumped up and landed in midair across from Kanako. "Welcome to Gensokyo. My name is Mark Frey, Embodiment of Lust, and your opponent in danmaku for today." Mark reintroduced

"Lust Embodiment?" Kanako asked with a deeper blush.

"Yeah. Earned it in Makai." Mark said. "So beautiful, care to tell me who you are?"

"Yasaka Kanako, goddess of this shrine." Kanako said as iron pillars formed behind her. Mark chuckled as he walked forward.

"Okay then beautiful...let's play this game." Mark said summoning his claws.

"If you beat me. Can you take me out on a date?" Kanako asked.

"If you can convince my harem, consisting of a half-phantom swordswoman, a vampire with a God weapon and the power to destroy everything she sees, and a sexy firefly, then yes." Mark said

"I will do that then." Kanako said as she prepare herself.

"Good luck...wait...the harem thing isn't disturbing you?" Mark asked

"Nope it isn't." Kanako said.

"Can you explain why?" Mark asked

"I just what to break the image I always put up in front of myself. Since over the years I always put up a front. I just what to stop doing that." Kanako said.

"I see. You're a strong woman but you want to be treated like the seductively beautiful maiden you are." Mark said

"Yes that what I always wanted." Kanako said with a blush.

Mark chuckled as he called his wind and claws. "Well give me a good fight and we'll see." Mark said

"I will do that." Kanako said.

Mark smiled as he unleashed a salvo of danmaku at Kanako before creating twin spell circles at his sides. "Wind Weapon Summoning: Twister Stars!" Two large eight bladed shuriken as tall as Mark appeared before he threw them. The two spun at twister speeds creating small tornadoes that shot a storm of danmaku.

Kanako blocked with her pillars but was surprised at the velocity of his attacks. "I'm surprised at your mastery of wind and I'm a Wind Goddess...tell me where did you learn such magic?" Kanako asked attacking with her own danmaku.

"The demonic realm of Makai. Since I'm a God Doll, learning magic the normal way is impossible so I was invited into Makai by the Devil herself Shinki. It seems my body could process the demonic miasma and turn it into magic." Mark explained as his Twister Stars returned and he launched them again trying to get around Kanako's defense. "Due to that I learned to harness Gensokyo's magic power so that I could always have magic in hand." Mark then rushed forward and started to slash at the pillars. "Damn what the hell are these things?"

Suddenly several vines appear out of no where and grabbed the Twister Stars as they rusted away which greatly shock Mark.

"Damn...seriously what's with these powers...don't seem very wind goddess to me." Mark said as he summoned lighting to destroy the vines. But suddenly several of his lightning were redirected and struck him.

Mark shook it off. "That's it...try rusting these. Wind Weapon Summon: Piercing Gale and Roaring Gust!" Mark called out as he dispersed his claws and a pair guns appeared in his hands. One was black and silver while the other was golden and crimson. Mark pulled their triggers and they fired so fast they acted more like light machine guns. But suddenly all four of the pillar form in front of her as they were charging up soon unleash a large beam as suddenly hundreds of knives form around her as they home in on Mark.

Mark shot down all the knives before dropping his guns causing them to disappear as he blocked the beam with his claws. He saw them begin to break causing him to sigh. "Damn I wanted to keep this one hidden. Lightning and Wind Weapon Summon: Gold and Silver Storm!" Mark called before the beam dissipated and Mark was holding a gold and silver sword that radiated lightning and wind magic.

"So silent...maybe you don't want that date." Mark teased.

"No just thinking." Kanako said as she actually have smirk on her face.

"Well I do have one more question but I'll get my answer the direct way." Mark said as his weapon started to become black and crimson. "God Doll Weapon: Cursed Destiny." Mark said before he swung the new demonic looking blade as a powerful wave of wind and lightning actually cut through one of Kanako's pillars and even her shirt before Mark disappeared and reappeared behind the goddess and stuck his hand through the slit in her shirt and copped a feel. "Wow...these wonderful mountains are real." Mark said

"I glad you like them. They are all natural and I take great pride on my Mountain of Faith." Kanako said as she still had a smirk as suddenly her mirror glowed with a awesome power as it quickly engulfed both Mark and Kanako in huge expanding sphere.

"Damn! A trap!" Mark muttered as he covered himself in a wind and lightning barrier.

But the expanding sphere was actually broke through the barrier as Kanako actually had a massive blush on her face as well. Since Mark hand were actually very soft. That she try her hardest not to actually pass out from the simulation he was doing to her breast. But one thing for sure both of them were heavily damage as Kanako just develop this attack since coming to Gensokyo. So the attack actually damage both of them as they both fell to the ground as Mark landed and he quickly caught Kanako.

"I don't know if this counts as a tie or a win." Mark said with a wolfish half smile. Soon the rest of her shirt fell off since the attack actually manage to damage lot of there clothes in the process. But Kanako quickly grabbed the mirror before it fell.

"Guessing that's a divine item." Mark said as his sword fell, point first, and embedded itself into the ground next to him, nearly hitting him but he never moved or flinched.

"Eh." Kanako try to say something but she was blushing massive as try to use the mirror to her bare chest.

"Oh right let me fix that...a trick my masters showed me." Mark said as he concentrated for a moment. "Reversing Winds." Mark breathed as Kanako's shirt repared itself on her. "Only works with clothes for whatever reason."

"You saw them." Kanako said in shock as no men never seen her breast before. This person was the very first.

"Not really." Mark said. "Wasn't looking at them but the mirror."

"Wait is my chest not good enough for you that my mirror is more interesting!" Kanako asked actually greatly hurt and insulted.

"What? No! Not that...just wondering about it that's all." Mark said. Mark could tell Kanako was still mad so he leaned down and kissed her.

Mark pulled back. "Sorry for accidentally insulting you." Mark said. Kanako was just blushing.

"Now if you want that date, better get convincing. I have a tengu to apologize to." Mark said setting Kanako down before grabbing his sword and racing off. Mark arrived back at his castle to see Kanako talking with his harem.

"I see you've been talking." Mark said.

"Yes we have and only one of us is opposed to you dating Kanako-san." Youmu said.

"Me." Wriggle said.

"Why?" Mark asked.

"Because that's our moment...we fell in love on a date. I want you have that special connection with me only...because otherwise I'm not special." Wriggle said. Mark walked up and hugged her.

"Wrong. What our connection was created from was your beauty. Seeing the real you had me transfixed. I've you Wriggle, and means to me you are always special." Mark whispered

Wriggle's eyes filled with tears. "Okay...one date. If it goes well...she's in." Wriggle said.

"Inversely if you hurt Mark..." Flandre started before the apple Kanako was eating suddenly ceased to exist. "Understood?"

"You know I understand your concern. But I do feel greatly insulted as well. I never once have a single men ever say nice thing about me as a women. Always as a Goddess. To me I though I have no sex appeal. You think I will actually hurt someone that actually said something nice to me in all these years. But I really do understand you and I will never hurt him." Kanako said.

"Wait seriously? Not one man has ever seen you as a woman?" Mark asked as his harem looked shocked. "That's insane. Sure you're a Goddess, but that's second nature to being a woman. An incredibly sexy one at that."

"Nope not a single one of them." Kanako said as she actually looked depress about that.

Flandre walked over and kissed Kanako. "Sorry for the threat...it's just...Mark saved me from my own madness...and I love him dearly. He's my Fate, after all."

"Thank you for understanding." Kanako said.

"Plus this is a days of first. First getting kiss by Mark and now you." Kanako said with a blush on her face.

"Well if you join, you might as well get used to it." Youmu shrugged. "Flandre is a kisser."

"I can learn to accept that." Kanako said.

"Any way when should our date be?" Mark asked

"That I don't know this is actually the first time I ever had a date before." Kanako said.

"Well just meet me here tomorrow night. I'll plan something for us beautiful." Mark said

"I will do that." Kanako said.

Xxxxxx

Naruto was taking a nap after managing to Wind Walk for three minutes without getting tire when he woke up due to something being on his mouth. He opened his eyes to see Tewi pulling back from kissing him.

"Wake up cutie. I want to spend some time with you." Tewi said

"Huh?" Naruto said a bit dazed.

"I want to spend time with you silly. You and I almost never get to be on our own." Tewi pouted

"Well that is true." Naruto said as they were always with Hinata and she currently training her pets.

"Finally just a date with the two of us!" Tewi said.

"So were you what to go to?" Naruto asked Tewi.

"Actually we opened a cafe in the Human Village yesterday. Let's go there!" Tewi chirped

"Hey Naruto...why has it taken me to ask you out like this to finally get a one on one date?" Tewi asked as they walked. "Do you not like being with me?"

"Well I do. It just I not use to having what one call a harem actually and I didn't what to upset both you and Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"So...you do love me?" Tewi asked hopefully

"Well yes." Naruto said.

Tewi hugged and kissed Naruto. "I love you so much." Tewi said. "But if you need harem tips ask Mark and his harem."

"I will do that for sure." Naruto commented.

"Oh yeah did you see the storm above Youkai Mountain?" Tewi asked.

"Eh yeah that most likely Ni-san." Naruto sheepishly said.

"Why would that be Mark?" Tewi asked. "Actually never mind. Aya will probably write about it."

The two walked to the café and saw Reisen playing hostess. "Ah, on a date you two?" Reisen asked

"Yeah." Tewi said with a blush

"Okay, I'll sit you two in a corner booth." Reisen said as she lead them to a quiet corner booth.

After ordering Tewi leaned against Naruto. "Hey Naruto...thanks for accepting me, even though I forced myself on you." Tewi said

"It alright." Naruto said.

"I'll make it up to you by giving you a lot of children." Tewi sighed happily.

"Huh?" Naruto simply said.

"Silly Naruto, we're going to have children some day. Obviously after you accomplish your dream but some day." Tewi giggled

"Well that is true." Naruto said.

"And since I'm a rabbit, I usually give birth to twins or more." Tewi explained

"You do?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Rabbits are known for reproducing quickly." Tewi said. "As we'll as being very rewarding lovers." Tewi licked Naruto's war for emphasis.

"Well that is truly something." Naruto said a bit amazed.

"You'll find out when your older. I promised Hinata that she'd be your first." Tewi said. "I don't mind that though. Standard harem rule."

"I got a lot to learn do I?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but I know you'll be fine." Tewi said as their food arrived.

"Well let enjoy our date without anything weird happening." Naruto said.

"Okay. Though one more thing." Tewi said before whispering in Naruto's ear. "If you ever want to see me naked just ask."

"Wait what!" Naruto said in shock as he was blushing massively.

"You heard me. Just ask and you can see everything. And I hope you ask someday." Tewi said lifting the skirt of her dress dangerously high.

"Eh let just keep eating our meal." Naruto said with a blush on his face.

"Fine." Tewi giggled as she ate. When the two finished eating they went for a walk before coming to a secluded stream.

Naruto was thinking about Tewi offer earlier and was trying to put words to it without coming off a huge pervert.

Tewi saw Naruto thinking. "Something wrong Naruto?" She asked

"It just that offer you made." Naruto said a bit unsure.

"What about it? Like I said just ask. I don't care how." Tewi said understanding the problem.

"Okay then can I see you naked then." Naruto asked with a blush.

(Beginning of Lime)

Tewi giggled as she took her pink panties off and tossed them to Naruto before slipping out of her dress revealing her womanhood and her B-cups. "So? Like what you see?" Tewi asked. Naruto was blushing very badly.

Tewi walked up and hugged Naruto. "That blush tells me the answer but I want to hear it." Tewi pouted

"I like it a whole lot." Naruto said.

"I'm glad." Tewi said before kissing Naruto. Naruto return the kiss. Tewi slid her tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto grabbed a hold of Tewi waist.

"Naruto-kun and Tewi-chan?" Hinata voice was heard as this greatly shock both of them.

Tewi pulled away from the kiss as she turned her head. "Hi, Hinata-chan." Tewi said

"Tewi-chan what you doing with Naruto-kun while in the nude?" Hinata ask with a frown on her face.

"Kissing him passionately...I only ever promised to not take his virginity." Tewi said stepping away.

"Still you doing it in the nude." Hinata said while approaching Tewi.

"If you're really mad about it then you should have made it a condition. Besides, you're the one with the big tits. Mine are small." Tewi said

"Who said I'm mad?" Hinata asked as she was right in front of Tewi right now as she grabbed her by the waist and pulled her directly into a kiss. Tewi was surprised but slipped her tongue into Hinata's mouth. Soon both of them were kissing each other now.

Tewi soon broke the kiss. "Not nice to trick me like that. I had something important to tell you but now I don't know." Tewi said

"What is this important thing you have to tell me?" Hinata asked.

Tewi smirked before leaning in. "I love you, Hinata-chan." Tewi whispered before kissing Hinata's neck.

"Ah." Hinata moaned from the kiss.

"Such a cute moan." Tewi giggled. Hinata then kiss Tewi right on the neck as well. Which cause her to moan.

"Ah...watch it...I might get wet on you." Tewi moaned

"Don't worry about that just what to put on a little show for Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she started groping Tewi.

"Not fair since that chastity rune...stops me from groping you too." Tewi moaned

"Yup so let me just explore this body of yours my little bunny." Hinata said.

"One condition." Tewi said. "When that rune comes down, I fuck you in front of Naruto before you two have your first time. Deal?"

"Very much a deal and we be putting on a wonderful show for him as well." Hinata said.

"Then explore my bunny body, my Lustful Princess." Tewi said

"I will do just that." Hinata said as Naruto was looking on with a massive blush on his face as Hinata started groping Tewi.

Tewi moaned. "Careful...be gentle." Tewi said.

"I will be." Hinata said as she started exploring more of Tewi body. Tewi moaned more enjoying every moment. Hinata kept on groping various parts of Tewi body as she really do what to ravage her but due to the rune it not going to happen until she become sixteen. But she is glad for it as it shock numerous would be rapist from her clan. But for now she going to put on a good show for Naruto as this will be a preview of what to come.

"Use your mouth...I want you to taste my body." Tewi moaned. Hinata then started to lick and suck on Tewi body. "That's right...now the nipples...they're nice and form for you." Tewi guided. Hinata then latched on to Tewi breast as she lick and suck on the bunny girl breast.

Tewi moaned loudly. "Just a little more. Bite me teasingly...also Naruto...when you feel ready...cover me with your cum." Tewi said

Naruto got redder but nodded as Hinata bit Tewi's nipple lightly. Tewi moaned before pushing Hinata away and kissing her. "Time or the main course." Tewi purred before laying down and opening her legs.

Naruto was blushing badly as he approached Tewi as he took off his pants and underwear.

"I'm waiting Princess." Tewi said. Hinata slowly started biting on Tewi breast again as Naruto started stroking himself at the sight.

"Lower...go straight to my pussy." Tewi moaned Hinata slowly went down as she kept on licking all the way down until she was at Tewi pussy.

"Mmm, yes...more. Have as...much as you want." Tewi moaned. Hinata kept on licking as Naruto was stroking as he was soon increasing the pace.

Tewi giggled as she held Hinata's head. "So good...more...I'll cum soon." Tewi said. Hinata kept on licking as she add a little nibble every now and then. Meanwhile Naruto was close to release right now as he was stroking furiously now.

"Can't...yes...I'm...CUMMING!" Tewi screamed releasing Hinata as her pussy overflowed.

"I'm...CUMMING!" Naruto shouted as he released his cum.

Tewi was covered in Naruto's semen. "So much." She said before kneeling and licking the little bit that was on Naruto's dick still causing him to moan. "So tasty. So Hinata-chan, how do I taste?"

"You tasty very well and bit sweet as well." Hinata said.

"Now for you to taste Naruto." Tewi said as she wiped some of Naruto's semen with her finger and inserted it into Hinata's mouth. "Now suck it off." Tewi said as she motioned to Naruto to walk over as she gather some of her juices for him to try on her other hand and held it out. Hinata suck on Tewi finger as she was tasting Naruto semen. While Naruto lower his lips and drink Tewi juice from her hand.

"So? Enjoy the taste?" Tewi asked them

"Yes." both of them said at once.

"Good. Now for me to wash off." Tewi said getting into the stream. "Want to help?"

"Sure." both of them replied.

"Clothes off Hinata, but put your boxers back on Naruto or I will suck you dry." Tewi warned

"I putting my boxer back or else I going to be needing a whole lot of water." Naruto said as he put his boxer back on as Hinata took her clothes off.

Tewi laughed. "I love you two. With all my heart."

"Same here." Naruto said with smile on his face and blush.

(End of Lime)

Xxxxxxx

Mark was outside his castle training with his God Doll sword, Cursed Destiny. He was only wearing his boots, pants, and gloves leaving him shirtless, much to the delight of his secret spectator, Kanako, who was hiding in a tree.

Mark continued his training unaware of the goddess who was drinking in his think yet muscular physique. "Thanks you, Sanae." Kanako said to herself.

Xxxxxxx

Meanwhile on Youkai Mountain. Sanae perk up from her nap.

"Your welcome?" Sanae replied but very confuse what cause her to say that. But Kanako did told her not to let common sense rule her in this weird area.

Xxxxxxx

Mark checked a nearby clock. "Better get ready for the date. Hope she doesn't mind I went simple. Never dates a goddess before." Mark said

Kanako slipped away so that she could comeback at the scheduled time. "Fancy or simple doesn't matter. All that matters is being with you." Kanako said as her heart raced.

Kanako returned an hour later and range the doorbell. She was surprised to see Mark walk out with a picnic basket. "It's a full moon tonight so I thought a moonlit picnic might be nice." Mark said

"That will be wonderful." Kanako said with a blush.

Mark lead Kanako to a secluded field of unbloomed flowers as he set up the picnic. He seemed to keep glancing at the sky as he did before laying the blanket, sandwiches, chicken, baked yams, and other foods. "Perfect! All before moonrise." Mark said

"This is truly wonderful." Kanako said at the sight.

"Not yet. Wait until moonrise." Mark said cryptically.

"I will do that." Kanako said.

The two sat down as the moon began to rise. Mark pulled Kanako close as the full moon entered the sky. Soon moonlight filled the field and the flowers began to bloom. Everyone of them looked like they were made from precious stones. "They're called Crystal Petals. They only bloom during the full moon." Mark said

"These are so beautiful." Kanako said as tears were coming down her eyes.

Mark cupped Kanako's cheek. "But not half as beautiful as you." Mark said before leaning in to kiss Kanako.

Mark broke the kiss but pulled Kanako close. "I do feel bad for surprise groping you when we fought." Mark said.

"I really don't mind it at all. You actually the first to ever done that to me." Kanako said.

Mark chuckled. "So what you're saying is you want me to do it again?" Mark asked.

"Yes I do." Kanako said with a blush.

(Beginning of Lime)

Mark took his arm off of Kanako's waist and began to gropes her chest. "Ask and you shall receive." Mark said. "Anything else?"

"Make me feel special." Kanako said with bright blush on her face.

"Very well. I won't go all the way since I have yet to do that with any of the others." Mark warned before kissing Kanako's neck.

"That is understandable." Kanako moaned.

"Good." Mark said backing away. "Now you decide how naughty you want me to be. Take off much of your clothes as you want." Mark said waiting.

Kanako soon decide to take all of her clothes off. Mark was surprised but decided to be a bit fair and took his boots, gloves, and shirt off. Mark then returned to kissing Kanako's neck.

"You truly have a beautiful body, Kanako. And yet no man has ever desired you?" Mark asked between kisses.

"That is true." Kanako moaned.

"Well then...I'll give you all the attention you deserve and more." Mark said as he began to gropes Kanako as he kissed her neck.

"It feels so good." Kanako moaned.

"Such a virgin body being so sensitive...it's sexy." Mark observed before his kisses went to her collarbone. Mark's hand soon began to play with her nipples.

The Goddess kept on moaning.

Mark stopped to look Kanako in the eye. "Before I go further I want to clarify one thing. I'm not doing this because I embody lust. I'm doing this because I love you." Mark said

"That is truly good to know." Kanako said.

Mark smiled before kissing Kanako's valley as his hands went back to her nipples.

"This feel good." Kanako moaned

"Not even as the best part." Mark teased before he began to suck on Kanako's nipple as his hand went to tease her pussy.

Kanako was moaning in pleasure right now.

Mark lightly bit her nipple as he inserted two fingers before pumping them in the goddess.

The Goddess kept on moaning from the pleasure.

Mark then went to Kanako's ear as he continued to play with her pussy. "Kanako, I love you, will you be mine?" Mark asked

"Yes I will be yours!" Kanako moaned.

Mark kissed Kanako as his fingers went faster while his free hand explored her body. "Thank you, my Goddess of Lust." Mark whispered

Mark then slipped down and began to lick her pussy. Mark continued to lick and even nibble at the Goddess. Kanako kept on moaning as she her virgin body was suffering from a pleasure overload from Mark touch. Mark continued to lick and nibble at Kanako's pussy.

"I'm...I'm CUMMING!" Kanako scream in pleasure as she came.

Mark licked up as much as he could before cuddling with Kanako. "Happy?" Mark asked

"I'm very happy." Kanako said.

"I'm glad. Welcome to my harem by the way. I love you." Mark said

"I love you to." Kanako said.

(Lime Scene End)

Xxxxxxxxx

Naruto on his bed as both Yukari and Yuyuko were on the bed as well. One can say this became routine now. Since both of them what to know about there son day.

"So Naruto I got information that you got a bit freaky with your harem." Yukari asked her son as Naruto was blushing.

"Eh how you found out about that." Naruto asked embrassed.

"I didn't you just told me right now plus you have a slight silly look on your face as well." Yukari said to her son.

"You didn't went all the way?" Yuyuko asked.

"No I didn't we just.." Naruto try to finish his word.

"They did something more along the line of masturbation because I betting if he did that seal would have shock him." Yukari said.

"Well he is a growing young men that just about to hit puberty as well." Yuyuko said.

"I betting it your adult computer games that the cause of that." Yukari said.

"It is not it education for him." Yuyuko said.

"Anyway don't grow up to fast Naruto-kun. We wouldn't what grandchildren to soon." Yukari teased her son as Naruto blushed badly. Both Yukari and Yuyuko kissed him on the cheeks.

"Good night Naruto-kun." Yuyuko said as Naruto return his mothers kiss on there cheeks as well.

"Goodnight Yukari-mama and Yuyuko-mama." Naruto said as he went to sleep.

"He remind me so much of them." Yukari said.

"You really do miss them don't you." Yuyuko asked.

"Yeah I do miss them. But Naruto here to remind us they left behind there legacy." Yukari said as she had a single tear on her face.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: This is was another long chapter. Makr rage is gone. Naruto, Tewi and Hinata got kind of kinky. Hanabi got Married to Komachi. Basically this Chapter is a Love Storm.

Also thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out massively in this chapter and you are the best buddy ever.


End file.
